11 Fundamental Rules of Life
by infinite vertigo
Summary: There are 11 fundamental things you should never do in life. They include going bikini shopping, kick yourself in the area to get out of something, and fall in love with your best friend. Too bad Neji already did all of that.[PleaseR&R][NejiTen]COMPLETE
1. Rule Number One

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I swear. I did not. Copy. Okay? Okay. There are millions of high school fics out there, but if you seriously think I plaguerized, feel free to PM me or leave a review with the 'evidence', and I'll take this off, ASAP. Thanks! Oh yeah, this replaced 'Simple Arithmetic'. It fits the request, a high school fic!**

**There are 11 fundamental things you should never do in life. They include going bikini shopping, slapping a guy, kick yourself in the _area_ to get out of something, and fall in love with your best friend. Too bad Neji already did all of that.**

**11 Fundamental Rules of Life**

**Chapter 1- Rule Number One**

"…Neji-niisan…"

"Go away…"

Hinata sighed as she glared lightly at the sleeping figure, a brown of black hair the only thing visible under the covers.

The indigo-haired girl frowned as she pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Hana, come in."

"Hana here, watcha need Hina?"

"Niisan won't get up."

"Leave it up to me!" Hanabi said cheerfully, "Over and out!"

Hinata smiled wickedly at Neji as she left the room quietly.

Neji was relieved she had left.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear Hinata's conversation with Hanabi.

Neji mentally sighed contently as he returned into the warmth of his bed. Hyuuga Neji never sighed happily out loud, of course, never… oh God, the bed was… so… damn… soft…. And… wa….rm…

"NEJI-NIISAN, GET THE HELL UP NOW, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Hanabi screamed jumping on the bed and yanking the covers off, revealing a startled Hyuuga.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BED HANABI!"

"YOU'RE UP!" Hanabi grinned widely, "MY WORK HERE IS DUH-ON! SEE YA LATER NEJI-NIISAN, BUT DON'T BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Neji groaned as he literally fell back down into the softness.

So… so…

Oh shit.

Neji's lavender eyes snapped open and gazed over to the calendar.

First day of school.

Oh…

This is bad.

Oh yeah. This was bad.

Let's get some background information, shall we?

Hyuuga Neji, heartthrob of school. Rival of Uchiha Sasuke, mobbed by fangirls, pissed off by fangirls, straight A student, honor student. Best friend is Tenten ever since they were 11, about 7 years ago. Believes there are 11 fundamental rules of what no to do in life. What are they? You'll find out.

Neji hissed a string of swears as he literally hopped, literally, of course, down the stairs, and grabbed the piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

_Ding dong…_

Hanabi opened the door and blinked, "Who are you?"

Tenten stared at her, "I should ask you that."

Hanabi frowned.

Tenten blinked innocently, "Is Neji there?"

Hanabi closed her eyes and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "YOU'RE…"

Tenten sighed, "Tenten."

"SHUSH, I'M STILL THINKING!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Hanabi her best 'what the hell' look.

"YOU'RE TENTEN!"

"No duh."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NEJI'S BEST FRIEND!"

"Yep, that's me."

Hanabi grinned and turned around, "YO NEJI, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

Tenten flushed deeply, "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Hanabi put one hand on her hip and waved the other nonchalantly, "Now now, don't fret, about time Neji got a girl anyway…"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hanabi, we're only friends," Neji said monotonously as he came into the scene, completely calm and cool, pretending that the hectic morning had never happened.

Hanabi shrugged, "Whatever."

Neji gave Hanabi a glare before closing the door and heading towards the sidewalk, just cutting through the lawn instead of walking around it.

Tenten had asked him why he did that once.

He said he didn't give a crap about the lawn.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully as she managed to keep up with her best friend's long strides, her shoulder-bag moving around.

Neji glanced at her, "G'morning," he grumbled as he swung his backpack over one shoulder, and loosening his tie at the same time, "Stupid uniforms…"

Tenten glanced at Neji's uniform which was a white shirt with a navy tie and black pants, "But the uniform looks nice!" she said in the outfit's defense, as she glanced down at her own, which was a sailor-type top, the color a regular shade of blue, and a mid-thigh navy skirt. God she hated that skirt…

"I wish I could've gotten a knee-length one, but they were out…" Tenten sighed, "Stupid seniors, I say sophomores should get first picks. Anyway, aren't seniors supposed to be sluts?"

Neji smirked, "That's a nice way to put it."

Tenten pouted, "Well it's true!"

Neji's famous smirk that made fangirls faint turned into a genuine smile, the kind he only gave Tenten for, ahem, because she was his _best friend_ nothing more nothing less, ahem, "We're here."

Tenten glanced at the building, "Yep, we're here. Third year in high school!"

"NEJI'S SMILING! NEJI'S SMILING! NEJI IS SMILING!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere, "OI, NEJI'S FANGIRLS, HE'S SMI—"

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WE MISSED YOU OVER BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Oh shit," Neji groaned as he ran his hand through his long hair which was down today, which only made the fangirls happier.

Tenten frowned. She never liked having her best friend mobbed by fangirls. It always gave her a jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach… yet she never knew why. Ah well.

"OI YOU FANGIRLS, BACK AWAY."

"HEY LOOK, THAT WHORE THAT HANGS AROUND MY, I MEAN OUR NEJI IS TALKING TO US!"

"I'M NOT A WHORE DAMMIT!" Tenten yelled furiously, "AT LEAST I DON'T STALK HIM!"

"WE SIMPLY LOVE HIM."

"YEAH, WELL HAVE FUN LOVING HIM IN AN ASYLUM!"

"OH, AND HE LIKES YOU BETTER?"

"WELL UM, NO DUH. AT LEAST HE DOESN'T ROLL HIS EYES AT ME WHENEVER I SQUEAL HIS NAME!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH."

Neji mentally sighed again and stepped between the million girls and Tenten, "Break it up."

"I'm only trying to get rid of the crazy lunatics once and for all," Tenten said, crossing her arms.

The mob of girls glared at Tenten before turning around on their heels and stomped off.

Tenten smiled victoriously, "Well, they're gone for 10 minutes!"

"Uzumaki…" Neji growled dangerously.

Naruto blinked, "Wha? I was just trying to help you get a jump on your romance life!"

Tenten sighed, "Naruto, you were never good at playing matchmaker. Hell, you don't even know who looks good with who!"

"Oh yeah? PROVE IT!"

Tenten stared at him with deadpan eyes, "You tried to put me with Chouji."

**(A/N Sorry to anyone that likes TenChou, but I swear, I tried to think of the most random and un-possible pairing!)**

Naruto beamed, "Yeah, you two look cute together!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

Naruto whipped around at the source of the scream, "OHAYO SAKURA-CHA—ITAI, THAT WAS MY NOSE!"

"TENTEN AND CHOUJI DO NOT LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!"

"_NEJI_ AND TENTEN DO!" Ino finished for the rosette.

Sakura grinned, "You read my mind."

"OH STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY NEJI! THE TWO OF YOU DO!"

"YEAH!" Sakura added, "YOU'RE ALWAYS HANGING AROUND WITH HER!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!" Tenten yelled back, trying to defend her pride.

Oh, poor Tenten. Trying to defend her and Neji against the two gossip queens of Konoha High. Good luck with that.

"YEAH RIGHT!" they chorused.

Tenten groaned and buried her face in her hands, "How did I become friends with the two of you…"

Sakura and Ino paused. They were hyperactive, but they were good friends, and knew when to stop teasing, "Aw, sorry Tenten! We'll stop it!"

Tenten glanced up and smiled, then cracked up when Sakura and Ino started to pester Neji.

"NEJINEJINEJINEJI, SO WHY ARE YOU AND TENTEN ALWAYS TOGETHER!"

Neji glared at them, "I have no interest in Tenten."

Tenten didn't understand why she felt her heart break when she heard that. Oh well, she'll just get a doctor's appointment later.

Sakura stared at him, "Ooooooh my Goddddddd!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

Sakura gasped dramatically, "YOU'RE GAY AREN'T YOU!"

Eerie silence.

Tenten stared at Sakura with her hand moving back and forth across her throat quickly to signal instant death.

Ino stared at Sakura for her bravery.

Naruto stared at a nearby ramen shop.

Sasuke, who had suddenly appeared, snickered quietly.

That's when Tenten regained her senses.

"Oi, if Neji's gay, then Sasuke is too! I mean, Sasuke doesn't pay attention to any of his fangirls either," Tenten said loudly.

Sasuke glared at her.

Neji blinked.

The silence was interrupted by…

"OKAY YOU STUDENTS, OFF TO YOUR CLASSES, AND ABSOLUTELY NO WHINING ABOUT HOW BORING IT IS!" Anko yelled over the sudden rush of students.

Tenten continued to stare at Neji.

Of course he wasn't gay! He would've told her!

…

She hoped.

**XxOoOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten glanced at Neji across the room.

What if he was gay?

Oh God.

"Tenten! Pay attention!" Kurenai scolded.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kurenai-sensei…"

Kurenai narrowed her red eyes and cleared her throat, "As I was saying, we will be studying first aid and life saving tech—"

"Does that include mouth to mouth?"

Kurenai sighed, "Yes, it includes mouth to mouth."

The class looked at each other and 'oooh's were heard.

"Oh stop with the immaturity. I supposed we'll start with mouth to mouth first," she sighed.

The class shut up.

Kurenai glanced at her list, "And you will have to do a mouth to mouth _demonstration in front of the class._ Tenten, why don't you go first?"

Tenten stared at her health teacher with a gobsmacked face.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN!_

Tenten stood up slowly, smoothing her skirt down as she made her way to the front of the class, lying down on the table as instructed.

Kurenai looked around wickedly, "Now, who will be her _Prince Charming_?"

_I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health, I hate health,_ Tenten thought furiously.

_Prince Charming my butt, she's gonna pick…_

"Hyuuga Neji."

_WHAT?_

Tenten started gaping at Kurenai's back, resembling a fish. The class snickered as the watched Neji return his attention to the class, and get up.

_NO DAMNIT, ANYONE BUT HIM!_

Neji approached Tenten calmly, then standing behind the table, looking as cool and collected as ever.

"OhGodthisisbad…" Tenten muttered quickly.

"As you know, mouth to mouth, or as some students refer to is, the _life kiss_ is performed by two people, as we have here."

_Screw Kurenai,_ Neji thought as he glanced out the window.

"And one is un—Tenten, pretend to be unconscious with no breath?"

"Wha?"

"Pretend to be unconscious with no breath."

Tenten sucked in a huge breath and closed her eyes, completely relaxing.

At least Neji was better than anyone else…

"And the other leans down…"

The class snickered.

Kurenai tapped the table with her pencil, "Neji, lean down."

Neji cringed invisibly and leaned down stiffly, his palms on the table.

The class started hooting at this point.

Kurenai smiled wickedly, "Then…"

Neji never realized how… _peaceful _and_ beautiful_ Tenten could look…

Damn his hormones.

Tenten let out a small 'eep'. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer…

And closer…

And closer…

And… when his lips were a mere millimeter away…

Tenten sat up suddenly and let out the breath she was holding, ignoring Neji who had his hand over his nose.

"Sorry… Ku… renai…sen…sei… I… couldn't…. hold my breath… any… long-"

"…Maybe you should take your Prince Charming to the nurse, Tenten?" Kurenai offered, returning to her sweet self.

"Wha? Why?"

"Well, you gave him a nosebleed…"

Tenten spun around quickly and caught site of Neji, who was now pinching his nose glaring at her lightly.

Tenten held back peals of laughter, unlike the rest of the class as she dragged the Hyuuga out of the classroom and towards the nurse's office.

"Um…. Sorry?"

"…"

Tenten sighed as her grip on his arm tightened, "All right Neji, please don't get mad. I can't stand it when you're mad!"

"…"

Neji sighed as he realized he just broke the first rule of life: Never almost give your best friend mouth to mouth.

"Well! Here we are! Nurse's office!" Tenten said as cheerfully as she could, dragging Neji inside.

"Um. No one's here…"

Tenten let go of Neji's arm as she started to look around for any sign of a fat, plump, short woman, while Neji, deciding to stop this blood, grabbed a bunch of tissues and sat down, now pinching his nose with the tissues. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Tenten, "Tenten…"

"Helloooooooooooooo?"

"…The nurse put up a sign she was going out for lunch…………"

"………………Oh."

Tenten sat down on the small bed next to Neji, "Am I forgiven yet?"

Neji gave a grunt and turned away. His pride had taken a serious fall, and now she was asking for forgiveness?

"Aww… c'mon!"

"…"

Tenten blinked and frowned, "I'll spread a rumor about myself so your pride won't be affected!"

"…" Neji glanced at her. What kind of a sane person would do that?

Tenten smiled, "It's settled then!"

"…You don't have to do that."

Tenten's face fell, "But if I don't do anything I'll feel guilty!"

Neji sighed, "I'll think of something…"

Tenten stared at him, "Y'know Neji…"

"Hm?"

"…You might… want new tissues…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number One: Never almost give your best friend mouth to mouth.**_

_**Consequence: Pride fall and nosebleed**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: WELL! Er. Yeah. This was kinda rushed… so yeah, sorry about that! This is going to replace 'Simple Arithmetic', and I have all 11 chapters planned out! Prepare yourself for MAJOR OoC. I'm not sure when I'll update again… probably when I get a lot of reviews. I'm so greedy! Please review!**


	2. Rule Number Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Whee! I love reading high school fics, but typing them is fun too! Glad the OoC didn't bother anyone, cuz there's more coming up. –snicker snicker- OHOH! Idea of them having a competition of screwing up their lives faster than the other came from C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2- Rule Number Two**

Okay. So he broke the first fundamental rule of life. Oh well, at least he didn't break the second!

Or so he _thinks_.

"Neji… are you feeling better?" Tenten asked tilting her head.

"Fine."

Tenten blinked slowly, opening and closing her big brown eyes cutely and innocently, "Soccer tryouts are today! I just need to get into that to be on all the girls sports teams! You'll be watching, right?"

"Yes."

Silence…

Tenten blinked and stared at him, unconsciously leaning closer.

Suddenly, the song 'Listen To Your Heart' began playing in the background.

Pretty suitable actually. They were looking into each other's eyes… and amazingly close… and… fine, I'll get to the song.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

_Of all the times for an embarrassing moment…._ Tenten thought, wrapped up in her thoughts, not budging.

Meanwhile Sasuke was hiding behind a tree thinking, _HYUUGA'S GONNA BEAT ME IN MESSING UP IN LIFE. I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN, GODDAMNIT. Oh… I see... it's a competition eh?_

Meanwhile Neji was thinking, _Well… there's a good side…_ _HA, I'M GONNA BEAT UCHIHA IN MESSING UP IN LIFE!_

Yeah. Prodigies have telepathy. Cool, isn't it?

Meanwhile Tenten thinking, _Of all the times for 'Listen To Your Heart' to start blaring… God, did it have to be while I was so close to Neji???_

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking, _Ooh, I love this song… Listen to your heart…_

Meanwhile Ino was thinking, _YAY, I KNEW FOREHEAD-GIRL WOULD PLAY THAT SONG AT THE WRONG TIME! YAYYY!_

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking, _Hm… I wonder if Sakura-chan will go with me to get some ramen…_

Meanwhile Hinata was thinking, _Hmm… I wonder where Neji-niisan is…_

Meanwhile Shikamaru was thinking, _Zzz… clouds… sheep… sleep… comfy… troublesome._

They're lovely thoughts, aren't they?

Neji finally realized how close Tenten was, the way the sun beamed down on her pretty face, her brown eyes shinier than ever which only made her look more adorable, a couple of strands of hair loose from her two hair buns…

Lavender met chocolate, just as chocolate met lavender.

Nonono, not that 'Hello Lavender, how do you do? My name is Chocolate!'

Awkward moment.

This was where Tenten's senses came alert. I swear, in the 7 years they have been best friends, they have _never_ had a single awkward moment.

Sakura and Ino had told them awkward moments meant you loved him.

She just laughed.

But y'know…

Tenten shook her head as she stood up and grabbed her backpack, "S-sorry Neji, I have to go, a lot of homework, y'know? Yeah, kay bye!"

Neji watched Tenten walk off, and occasionally punch another guy whistling at her.

He never minded when she left abruptly, she did it all the time, and he never got pissed. I mean, he's Hyuuga Neji for God's sake, Hyuuga Neji doesn't get pissed!

So… why is he feeling reluctance now?

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"I am going to beat you."

Neji almost snorted, "Beat me? You wish. In what?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "In screwing up my life faster than yours."

…

This is the classic LOL WTFH ARE YOU THINKING moment for AIM geeks.

The two stared at each other.

Neji blinked, "So. What's your first act of screwing up your life."

Sasuke blinked, "Uh…"

Slap.

Sasuke stared at his hand, then the now red Hyuuga's cheek, then his hand, then the cheek…

Neji stared at him. Sissy. He knew it. But…

Slap.

"…You slapped me…" Sasuke said slowly.

Neji nodded, "You… did too…"

"…"

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, "I'll mess up my life worse than you," he growled as he slapped Neji yet again.

"Not if I can help it," Neji growled back, and slapped the Uchiha gain.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Whispers started arising around the… slapping… prodigies, most having, "They're gone mad…" or "Thin line between genius and insanity…" or "Whoa…"

Oh yeah. They've gone mad.

"I…"

"Am…"

"Gonna…"

"Screw…"

"Up…

"My…"

"Life…"

"Worse than yours," they both ended in unison as they managed to sound ferocious, yet still keep their voices down.

Ladies and gents, the fight between Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke has begun! Who will screw their lives worse? Tune in to—

What? Oh, this isn't a broadcasting story? Oh fine.

"Hey Ne…"

"I'm gonna screw up my life more than yours!" both prodigies growled.

Neji paused and glanced at Tenten, "…Uh."

Awkward moment.

Tenten nodded, "Right, Sasuke, Neji, have fun screwing up your life…" she said slowly backing away.

_My best friend is going insane…_ Tenten thought.

_Great, my best friend thinks I'm insane…_ Neji thought.

"My life is screwed up more right now, she thinks I'm insane."

"Oh really," Sasuke growled as he slapped Neji's, now really red, cheek, "I always thought you were.."

"At least I didn't think of this pathetic competition of screwing up my life worse than yours," Neji said, as he slapped Sasuke, who's usually pale complexion was now quite red.

"I'm surprised you accepted."

Slap.

"Surprised you suggested it."

Slap.

Sakura appeared out of nowhere, with her signature oh-so-optimistic-grin-only-and-I-mean-ONLY-for-Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke--- Um. Sasuke-kun, why are you slapping Neji-san? You're aware Tenten-chan might kill you…"

"I'm slapping him to screw up my life more than his.."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"And what could Tenten possibly do—"

"Talking about me, eh?" Tenten's voice cut through the silence as she glared at Sasuke, cracking her knuckles, "Well, I could knock you out cold… or kill you. Hmm…"

Sasuke turned toward her, "I doubt you can—"

WHAM!

"THE HELL?"

"ALL RIGHT UCHIHA, DON'T YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE GIRLS. I HOPE YOU'RE AWARE THAT _THAT_ PUNCH IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY REAL PUNCH."

"OH REALLY."

"YES REALLY."

Sasuke smirked and wiped the blood from his nose as Neji stepped back, "You can, but Sakura can't."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "OI SAKURA, SASUKE JUST SAID YOU WERE A WIMP."

"NO I DIDN'T."

Sakura frowned, "Excuse me? I'm sorry Sasuke, even if I do like you, you have NO right to call me a _wimp_," she said furiously cracking her knuckles and stomping her way over.

"UCHIHA'S GETTING OWNED BY GIRLS!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Neji twitched.

That meant that Sasuke, I mean Uchiha, was beating him.

…Well, he'll start screwing up his life majorly starting tomorrow…

"YEAH, BUT DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT HYUUGA SLAPPED HIM?"

"I HEARD THAT UCHIHA SLAPPED HYUUGA FIRST!"

"…MAYBE HE DID… BUT WHATEVER, THEY BOTH SLAPPED EACH OTHER!"

Neji cringed. Great. The whole school knows he slapped Sasuke, I mean Uchiha.

"All right all right Sakura, you really don't wanna kill him…"

"YES I DO!"

Ladies and gents, please welcome Inner Sakura!

"HARUNO SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TELL KURENAI-SENSEI ABUT YOUR ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO STOP A PAPERCUT."

"WHAT'S THAT GONNA DO?"

"SHE'LL FAIL YOU."

"………NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TENTEN-CHAN, DON'T TELL HER PLEASEEEEEEEE!" Sakura wailed as she ditched Sasuke and clung onto Tenten's leg, "I CAN'T FAIL!"

"Let's go then," Tenten said calmly as she turned to leave, dragging Sakura along.

…

The crowd stared at the two prodigies.

"What are you looking at? Scram."

The crowd dispersed.

The two glared at each other one last time and smirked as they each, unknowingly, glanced at how red they had made the other's cheek.

"I'll beat you in this too," they said monotonously in unison, before turning around and stomping off.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"All right Tenten, let's start th—"

"You don't even have to let her try out!" a random girl in the bleachers shouted, "She'll be captain anyway!"

Tenten sweat dropped as she started juggling the soccer ball for practice, while the coach started arguing with the girl.

"All right, let's start," he sighed as he took out a clipboard.

Tenten glanced around, and stopped when she caught Neji's eyes, and grinned.

He smirked back.

"Kick it."

"What?"

"Kick it."

"…You don't want me to kick it…"

"Kick. It."

"SHE'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T WANT HER TO KICK IT!"

Tenten blinked and nodded, "You don't want me to kick it. The goalie is gonna suffer."

The coach sighed, "Hurry up."

Tenten shrugged as everyone else moved back a couple of feet, except the goalie, "You said it."

WHAM.

Tenten squinted to observe the hole she made in the net, ignoring the now cowering goalie, "Uh. Want me to kick it again?"

The coach blinked slowly, "N-no, it's fine… well, congratulations, you are team captain!"

"I TOLD YOU! SEE, I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOLD YOU! WHAT NOW COACH, YOU WERE OWNED! O-W-N-E-D!"

Tenten put a hand on her hip as she watched the coach argue with the girl again.

She never really did look forward to tryouts.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji, wait up!"

Neji paused as he turned around, irritably brushing away a couple of strands of hair that the wind blew in front of his eyes.

Tenten grinned as she caught up with her friend, "Can I… go over… to your house… today?"

Neji nodded as he began walking again.

"Wait.. up…" Tenten wailed with dignity.

Yeah. Wailing with dignity. You heard me.

Neji sighed, "Tenten… The coach only made you—"

"Yeah, the couch only made me run an extra 15 laps to compensate for killing the net," Tenten declared as she plopped down, not budging, "Make me move. If you don't, I'll scream."

"You can be so childish," Neji muttered as he slipped an arm under her knees, and the other by her shoulders, picking her up easily.

"NEJI!"

"I'm making you move."

"LET ME GO."

"Make me."

Neji completely tuned out the whispers around him.

"Neji, why are you doing this? You screwing up—"

"My life. I know. I'm gonna beat Uchiha to it."

"……..Prodigies," Tenten muttered as she stopped kicking her legs and flailing her arms, just lying there like a good little rag doll.

Neji said he was doing this to screw up his life even more.

Hell, he didn't want to mess up his life. Okay, that kinda didn't work…

But, it was a challenge, so he had to do it.

But he never noticed how light she was…

"Tenten, you need to eat more."

"Nah, I eat a lot."

"Good point."

Tenten was _this_ close to slapping him, "But I play a lot of sports, so I guess I exercise all that extra fat off…"

"You must exercise a lot then, I see you eating candy and chips for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…"

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Neji glanced up, "Don't have to, we're here."

Tenten glanced sideways, and grimaced as she heard Neji's foot meet the door.

Hello Mr. Door, meet Neji's Foot. Neji's Foot, meet Mr. Door.

"Okay okay, you don't gotta kill the door Ne—Olala, romance in the air, eh?" Hanabi said mischievously, once she caught sight of Neji holding Tenten.

_Bridal_ style.

And they were in _high school._

Yeah.

"Hanabi, stuff it," Neji grumbled as he pushed his way past Hanabi, and marched upstairs.

Hanabi grinned foolishly.

"YO HYUUGA MANOR, HYUUGA NEJI GOT HIMSELF A GIRL!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Ow," Tenten whined slightly as Neji threw her onto his bed, having her butt land painfully on her backpack, stuffed with textbooks, "Y'know Neji, you could've let me down…"

"Throwing you was easier," he murmured, starting on his math homework.

"Neji."

"What?"

"…Why did you slap Sasuke…"

"…"

"They're kinda thinking you've gone mental…"

_Ring ring…_

Neji grabbed the phone, thankful for a getaway, "Hn."

"Oh come on Neji, we talked about this before! No saying 'hn' to answer the phone!" Tenten protested.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"I'm going to beat you in this."

"Oh?"

"You're too _cowardly_ to get off that ass of yours and screw up your life."

"You're wrong there."

"Oh?"

"I just carried Tenten bridal style all the way to my house."

"…Shit…"

"You're not going to win this one."

"Yes I am," Sasuke ended, sounding like a child not getting a cookie, and hung up abruptly.

Tenten blinked as she remembered something, "Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"…I need a bikini…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**_Fundamental Rule Number Two: Never slap a guy._**

**_Consequence: Stuck in some random competition of screwing up your life worse than your rival's._**

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: Okay, I swear, humor will start next chapter. I'll kinda change the rules so it'll be funnier. Er. Don't… ask.. about this… Anyway, please review! I'm surprised how popular this fic is… Oh. If I don't update, it's because I'm either enjoying spring break, doing homework, or something else.. anyway, review plox! Yeah, I know I kinda drifted away from The Rule in the end… sorry about that!**


	3. Rule Number Three

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I feel like a slave. People just read, put on alerts, and leave, then expect me to update the next day or two. I do have the chapters, just seeing if people appreciate this. Sorry to anyone that did review, and sorry for sounding impertinent, immature, conceited, etc…**

**Chapter 3- Rule Number Three**

"Is that Hyuuga in the bikini section?"

"What the hell?"

Ah, you're probably wondering, 'what the hell?' aren't you?

Well, it's natural you should. Let's find out why, hmm?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Umm… Neji…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I… need a bikini…"_

_Neji dropped his pencil and swiveled around quickly, his hair slapping a recent picture of him and Tenten, "Excuse me?"_

_"I need a bikini!"_

_"Why are you asking me??"_

_"Because! You're my best friend!"_

_"Why in the world a bikini?? What about a tankini or a one piece??"_

_"…I won't ask how you know about all the swimsuits… anyway, I need you to go bikini shoping with me?"_

_"WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!"_

_"NOTHING! DAMNIT NEJI, JUST GO BIKINI SHOPPING WITH ME."_

_"WHY SHOULD I??"_

_"OH COME ON, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU TO BUY LINGERIE DAMNIT! BE A MAN NEJI!"_

_"YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID! DUDE, BE A MAN!" Hanabi yelled coming in and pointing at Neji._

_Tenten threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly, "NEJI DAMNIT, IT'S ONLY AN HOUR. I JUST NEED A SWIMSUIT!"_

_"WHY A BIKINI THOUGH??? WHY NOT A ONE PIECE."_

_"BECAUSE IT'S HIGH SCHOOL. I MAY NOT CARE ABOUT FASHION OR THAT CRAP, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR A CHILDISH ONE PIECE."_

_Neji blinked, "You're trying to get someone's attention aren't you."_

_Tenten flushed, "NO I'M NOT."_

_"THEN WHY DO YOU NEED ONE?"_

_"BECAUSE I NEED A SWIM SUIT! ONE PIECES ARE OLD, AND THEY STOPPED MAKING TANKINIS, SO I ONLY HAVE A BIKINI TO GET."_

_Neji crossed his arms, "Make me move."_

_Glare._

_Glare._

_Glare._

_Pout._

_Glare._

_Whimper._

_Glare._

_Fake tears._

_Freak out._

_"NO DAMNIT, DON'T—"_

_"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND CRY!" Hanabi roared as she stomped out of his room and screamed, "HYUUGA MANOR, UPDATE ON NEJI'S LOVE LIFE, HE JUST MADE HIS GIRLFRIEND CRY!"_

_Neji gritted his teeth as he stood up and grabbed Tenten's wrist roughly, "Fine, let's go."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

And so that is why we find Neji standing here, in the bikini section with people staring at him.

Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the wide display of swim suits, "Neji, should I get one with a halter top?"

"Hn."

"Blue or pink?"

"Hn."

"Should I just get no swimsuit at all and jump into the pool naked then?"

"Hn."

"YOU AREN'T PAYING ATTENTION, ARE YOU."

"Hn."

Tenten glared Neji who was leaning against a bare wall, and she sent him a glare, "Oh come on!"

"Hn."

"Okay Neji you got me pissed," Tenten growled as she randomnly took a couple of swimsuits, "For that, I am gonna change into these and you have to _rate_ me. Let's go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Okay stay there," Tenten said firmly as she threw Neji into a random chair, and slipped into a changing room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"For the love of…"

"So? Whaddya think?" Tenten beamed coming out.

It took all of Neji's pride and dignity to not start drooling.

For one reason, she'd slap the crap outta him.

Second, she'd think he was a perv.

Third, SHE IS HIS GOD FORSAKEN BEST FRIEND.

Okayokay… excuse… excuse…

"I'm hungry."

Smart.

Tenten tilted her head slightly as she placed both hands on her hips, "You're hungry? Now? Well, I guess we can go… we'll come back later," she sighed, disappearing into the changing room again.

Neji groaned silently.

Why the hell did he agree to go _bikini_ shopping??

"Okay Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully as she emerged from the changing room, in her regular clothes, and led the way to the food court.

In this short period, Neji took it as a golden moment to grab the tissues he had secretly prepared, and wipe his nose furiously.

Yes he prepared them. He was aware this was going to happen.

Throwing the now blood-stained tissues out, he caught up with Tenten quickly.

"So, what do you want to eat Neji?" Tenten asked as they reached the bustling food court, the air scented with aromas.

"I dunno."

"Screw you Neji."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sakura looked around. Sure, she and Sasuke were good friends, but she had never gone to his house before, nevertheless his room.

"So Sasuke-kun, let me get this straight," Sakura started as Sasuke plopped down onto his bed, "You started a competition with Neji-san of screwing up your life more than his?"

"Yes."

Sakura sweat dropped, "That is just plain…"

"Sakura, do you like me?"

There were few things in the world that could throw Haruno Sakura off.

But that question was one of those few things.

"Uhhh.. I kinda screamed it while preparing to kill you?"

"...Fine, I'll revise the question. Do you _love_ me?"

Sakura blushed heavily, "Uhhh… who gave you that impression??"

"Dobe."

_Mental note: Kill Naruto._

_**YEAH! He has no right to go around and tell Sasuke we love him!**_

_Oh shut up! What do I say??_

_**Uhhhhhhhhhh. Did I mention I was leaving for Hawaii today?**_

_WHAT? NO! COME BACK! YOU SUCK._

"Um."

Sasuke watched her carefully, "Well, do you?"

"Uhhhhhhhh."

Being the cruel person I am…

Let's see what's up with Neji and Tenten!

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji, make up your MIND!"

"I can't…"

Tenten turned around and started a list of explicit words, clenching her fist and cracking her knuckles, before turning around with a sweet face, "Neji, pick either the orange chicken or the spring rolls."

"I want both."

Tenten narrowed her brown eyes, "DAMN YOU HYUUGA NEJI! JUST PICK ONE ALREADY MY GOD!"

Neji blinked, "But I want both…"

"WELL I'M NOT RICH."

"I want both."

"PICK ONE."

"Get them both."

"NO!"

Neji crossed his arms, "Both."

"PICK ONE!"

Neji blinked, "Why don't you give up your own lunch, then get them both then share them."

Tenten stared at him, "All right."

Wow. Neji the food-debate settler. Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow.

"Spring rolls and orange chicken please," Tenten said politely as she pulled out a couple of dollars.

"Shouldn't your boyfriend be paying?"

Tenten paused and stared at her money, then Neji, then the money…

"You know… she's right Neji! Why aren't you paying! That's no way to treat your _girlfriend_!"

"WHAT?"

"Gosh, so rude," Tenten sighed, "All right, I'll pay… and be broke… and---"

"Oh all right," Neji growled, pulling out the money and shoving it in the cashier's face, "Keep the change."

Tenten grinned.

Neji growled.

Shino… was in the bikini section?

…Oh…. Kay…

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"So?"

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh—"

Sasuke sighed, "If you don't it's fine."

_Yeah but y'see, it's kinda true._

"Um…"

"Whatever, I have to go to basketball practice," he continued standing up.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke turned around, "Eh?"

"Uh… BOO?"

"…"

"Um. I'm lonely."

"…"

Sakura stared at him.

_Okay, just say it, it's not like he'll be pissed…_

"Anou… Sasuke-kun, I… love you!"

**Neji and Tenten**

"That was good," Tenten said happily, pulling Neji towards the department store, "Thanks for paying!"

"Hn."

"Okay! Back to business!"

"NO!"

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YE- Hey, is that Shino?"

"Shi wha?"

"Shino! You know, from our science class? Creepy, antisocial, bug guy?"

Neji stared at her.

"….I swear, he's right over there! HEY SHINO! HOW--- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BIKINI!"

Shino blinked and shifted his eyes suspiciously, "….You never saw this," he said bluntly and slipped away.

"See Neji? Plenty of boys go bikini shopping!"

"…He was rubbing the top part of that suspiciously…"

"….How did you notice that?"

"…"

Tenten glanced at him but shrugged it off and took off the shelf a DUNDUNDUNN…

Teeny weeny itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini!

"What about this?"

"NO."

Tenten's face fell, "Why not?"

So he said what any boy would've said. Without thinking twice.

"You won't fit into it."

………….Smooth Neji. Never tell a girl they're fat unless they say it first.

"WHAT?"

"NO I MEAN—"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT?"

"NO."

"THEN WHAT DID THAT MEAN?"

"…I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T ATTRACT POTENTIONAL RAPISTS?" Neji tried.

Tenten paused, "Okay," she said slowly, "I guess that makes sense."

Saved by… well. His wit.

"Okay… purple?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"No."

"Blue?"

"…Light."

"All right… red?"

"Pink."

"White?"

"No."

Tenten stared at the two swimsuits in her hand, "All right. So. Periwinkle or pink?"

"Periwinkle," Neji answered.

Tenten smiled, "Thank you Neji!"

And so Neji's horrible adventure of bikini shopping ends.

But now Fate decided to come back from lunch, and replace Destiny.

**Next morning, school bulletin **

Neji stared at the bulletin board incredulously.

Holy…

"…Neji…"

"……"

There, in big black letters…

**HYUUGA NEJI SEEN SHOPPING WITH NEW GIRLFRIEND IN BIKINI SECTION!**

Well. The good side is that he's gonna screw up his life even more.

Neji stared at it some more, remembering he broke yet another rule of life.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Three: Never go bikini shopping.**_

_**Consequence: Nose bleeds, letting the whole school know you went into a section usually strictly for women.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: Okay. After this chapter, Ying Yang will be finished, then Spin the Bottle, then a new chapter probably. Haha. Review plox.**


	4. Rule Number Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Helloooo:D This story is surprisingly popular… and it's my favorite to write:D Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter 4- Rule Number Four**

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Ditch school with us!" the whole gang chimed together happily, except for Sasuke.

Neji's eye twitched, "No, I really don't think so, the bell's going to—"

"OKAY! IT'S DECIDED!" Tenten yelled pulling Neji by his hand, "LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!"

And no one noticed the suspicious blush on Neji's face…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Okay. So how do we divide thi—"

"I'LL GO WITH HINATA," Kiba yelled.

"WHAT? WELL IF DOG FREAK IS GOING WITH HER, I AM TOO," Naruto declared, grabbing a bunch of coins from the sack and ran off, dragging Hinata with him who had her own pouch of coins, followed closely by Kiba.

"O… kay… so the—"

"I'LL GO WITH SHIKA!" Ino yelled, dragging Shikamaru and taking a couple of coins, shoved them into Shikamaru's hands, then took some for herself.

"…Okay s—"

"I'll go with Sa—" Sasuke started.

"NO. I'LL GO WITH TENTEN."

"…"

Sakura looked around and bit her lip, "You know, I really feel like going with Ino, so BYE! YOU CAN GO WITH SHIKAMARU. HEY INO, WAIT UP!"

Sasuke blinked.

"Dude. What'd you do to her," Tenten asked plainly, dropping a couple of coins into his hands.

Sasuke shrugged and headed off towards where Shikamaru was standing.

Tenten blinked, "Sooo, let's go Neji!"

"I don't like arcades."

"Now now, don't be whiny…"

"I don't wanna."

"NEJI."  
"Well, too bad, _I_ am going to have fun."

And so went Tenten, stomping off.

"…AND AHEM, IF I GET RAPED, I WILL OF COURSE BLAME MY BOYFRIEND WHO IS NOT, AND WI—"

"ALL RIGHT, SHUT UP."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Sakura… did he do something?"

"Nnnnnn…………."

"Tell. Me. Now," Ino said stubbornly, stepping in front of the rosette, scowl on face, arms crossed.

Sakura moaned and covered her face, "I told him I loved him."

"…THAT'S SO CU—"

"Yeah, but now he'll think I'm a fangirl or something… WHY DID I SAY IT?"

Ino blinked, "Let's take your mind off it!" she said happily, "We need everyone for this, so until then… HEY LOOK I SEE---"

"A CANDY MACHINE!"

"LET'S GO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"HINATA I GOT YOU A DUCKY."

"HINATA I GOT YOU A DOG."

"HINATA I GOT YOU A BIRD."

"HINATA I GOT YOU A… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kiba yelled staring at the blob in his hand.

Hinata blinked as she went over to the bickering boys.

"IT'S A CIRCLE."

"NO, IT'S A BLOB."

"CIRCLE!"

"BLOB!"

"CI—"

"What about a circular blob?"

They stared at her, "You're smart…"

……………………

Hinata sighed, "Can't you two get along today?"

"No."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…Listening to your troubles is troublesome…"

Sasuke sighed angrily as he scored another basket, "Then don't listen."

"But you're right next to me."

"Screw this."

"Screw you."

"Do you always have to have a reply?"

"Yes."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeji."

"What."

"I want that panda."

"Get it yourself."

"But but but…"

"You're supposed to be good at every single sp—"

"That's the problem. This isn't a physical game. It's trivia."

"You're supposed to be smart at every single sub—"

"History."

"All right."

Neji walked up to the… um, game lady calmly, keeping his dignity in place, "One."

"Neji, be polite. We went over this before!"

"O-oh m-my," she said nervously, fanning herself, "H-hyuuga N-Neji is… TALKING TO ME!"

…………………..

Neji blinked.

Tenten arched an eyebrow and gave her a 'what-the-hell-he's-my-best-friend-so-don't-get-all-mushy' look.

"Uh… all right," she said, shakily picking up a card, "What is the first sign of love?"

………..Okay that is not history.

"…I thought this was history?"

"Well, it was… but then we threw in extra trivia questions."

"Go on Neji. Answer it. Teddy-chan wants a panda-chan to play with!"

Neji sighed. Oh God.

"Well… probably…"

Okay Neji. Own experiences.

"…Awkward silences?"

The lady blinked and stared down, "That is.. .CORRECT!" she said happily, taking down a particularly fat and soft panda and gave it to him.

Neji smirked as he took it with one hand and threw it at Tenten, who caught it gracefully. "Thank you Neji!"  
"Hn."

The lady blinked.

"How does he know…?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Thank you for the panda Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully as she held the panda up again and admired it.

"Hn."

He glanced over and smiled slightly, somehow NOT noticing the sudden wave of fainting girls around him as he saw Tenten cuddle the panda lovingly.

How…

Wha?

Oi, he needs some privacy here!

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sakura sighed unhappily.

"THROW THE DAMN DART."

Throw.

Miss.

Sigh.

"OKAY YOU MISSED, NOW MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND LET THE REST OF US TRY!"

Sakura sighed again, "So I'm fat too."

Ino frowned and glared at the person, "If she's fat, then you're—"

Ino smiled and turned to Sakura.

…….

……..

The guy snorted, "That's it? No diss? Pft. Pathetic losers," he muttered and pushed his way past the two to the counter.

Ino stuck out her tongue and dragged the pink head over to the… well, it's the game that you shoot moving ducks. Yeah. That.

"Sakura. You know, dissing was a lot more fun when you participated!"

Sakura sighed, "Don't feel like it…"

Ino frowned, "Sakura, if he's going to make you feel like crap, then just forget him!"

"…He didn't say anything though…"

"Then why don't you see what he says??"

"…I'm scared."

Ino stared at her.

She had to admit.

Haruno Sakura was never scared.

Well, except the bugs, spiders, failing grades, being yelled at…

She had never been scared of what others thought about her.

Well except Sasuke, that wa—

Wait that was the point.

…

All right, give the blonde a moment to recollect her thoughts people!

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten blinked.

Neji smirked, "You lost. Again."

"Oh come on!"

Neji only crossed his arms, "Vanilla."

"Oh FINE," Tenten said crossly as she got up and headed towards the ice cream man person, still holding onto the bear.

And so Neji crossed his arms again and leaned back into the disgustingly bright red chair which really scared him as he decided to eavesdrop on other people's conversations.

"Isn't that Hyuuga?"

"He was seen bikini shopping with… what's her name? Oneone?"

"Nonoo, like… Twotwo…"

"No it was… actually…"

"…WHAT WAS HER NAME??"

"Eighteight?"

"Sev—"

"You dumbasses, it was Tenten!"

"All right, anyway, he was seen BIKINI shopping with her!"

"Holy…"

Neji sighed as he stopped eavesdropping on them.

"Here you go Neji!" Tenten said happily handing him a, what looked like, a plain vanilla cone.

As the cone neared his lips…

Closer…

Closer…

Until Tenten had to ruin his perfectly fine cone by smashing it into his nose.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Neji glared at her lightly as her laughter turned into giggles, and handed him a couple of napkins, "Sorry Neji, I couldn't resist…"

"Hn."

Tenten smiled brightly as she hugged the panda tighter, "So how are you feeling now?"

"My nose is cold."

"Well, except for that."

Tenten glanced at her cone and stuck it out under the Hyuuga's nose, "Eat it."

"I hate chocolate."

"I SAID EAT IT."

"NO."

FWHOOSH!

"MPFFTCAKHDAOFIE!"

Neji glared at her 'The Glare' while he spat out the remains of the chocolate cone, "Tenten you know I hate chocolate."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I had licked it?"

You know, it did taste a bit better…

WAIT, THAT'S NOT THE POINT.

Neji frowned and turned away.

Tenten mistook it for serious anger.

"No Neji, don't be maddd Teddy-chan's sowwyy!" she pouted cutely, sitting down next to him, "Is Teddy-chan forgiven?"

"…"

…Neji was enjoying this…

Neji you are such a sadist.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"C'mon Sakura! Lighten up!"

Ino took the strawberry cone and stuck it in front of Sakura's face, who was still sighing, "Sa—"

"All right this is enough," Ino growled, shoving the ice cream in the rosette's mouth and dragging her with her to the… y'know the announcement area? Yeah.

"YO UCHIHA SASUKE, THIS IS YAMANAKA INO HERE ON DA PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT SYSTEM YO!" Ino yelled into the microphone, "LISTEN UP, IF SAKURA SAID SHE LOVED YOU YOU WILL GO BACK AND SAY YOU LOVE HER TOO OTHERWISE I'LL SHOVE SOMETHING UP YOUR SORRY ASS AND—HEY, LET GO OF ME! I'M TRYING TO HELP ME FRIEND! WHAT? NO I'M NOT GOING TO—WELL, TAKE HER TOO."

"WHAT? I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL! INO!" Sakura wailed.

"WE CAN GO TOGETHER! IT'LL BE FUN! LIKE LAST TIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sasuke stared at the speaker, "What… the…"

"Shit…" Shikamaru finished for him slowly.

Sasuke nodded, "…Should we…"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Nah," he muttered as he picked up the gun again and began shooting at ducks.

"…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the supposedly 'genius' started banging the machine, "Damn game, GIMME MY TICKETS."

"Aren't you supposed to be lazy?"

"STUPID DUCKS. I HATE DUCKS!" Shikamaru yelled, totally out of character, and began to bang the machine, then shook it, then kicked it, then—

"STOP KILLING THE MACHINE!"

"GIMME MY TICKETS!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL YOUNG MAN."

"WHAT? THEN TAKE HIM TOO!" Shikamaru pointed at Sasuke, "HE WAS INVOLVED IN THIS SCHEME."

"ALL RIGHT, BOTH OF YOU OFF TO JAIL!"

"HA, BURN SASUKE WE'RE GOING TO JAIL."

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Hinata twirled a strand of hair nervously, watching Kiba and Naruto glare at each other, "A-anou…"

"…"

"……"

"RAMEN."

"DOGS."

"RAMEN."

"DOGS."

"What about a dog that eats ramen?"

"Hinata-chan, dogs don't eat ramen!"

"O-oh, gomen nasai!" Hinata said softly.

"RAMEN."

"DOGS."

"RAMEN."

"DOGS."

Naruto unintentionally picked up a random coin, and chucked it at Kiba, but due to his bad aim, missed and… kinda hit poor innocent little Hinata who was just standing there, minding her own business, watching them bicker. Where was she hit?

In the eye. Yep, in the eye.

Ow.

Hinata covered the hit eye as the other began to tear up and she sniffled slightly, at the pain.

Have you ever been hit in the eye with a coin?

No? Well it hurts.

"NICE GOING, YOU MADE HER CRY."

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY HINA---"

"DON'T GET NEAR HER!" Kiba roared as he tackled Naruto.

A random passerby stopped and stared, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

A mob started to form, all chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Kiba growled nastily as he raised a fist, at the same time Naruto did and… yeah. Fight.

You know the dust cloud that appears in cartoons when two characters fight?

Yeah that kinda appeared… then…

…Yeah you can guess what happened.

"BREAK IT UP, OR WE—"

"STAY OUT OF—"

"OFF TO JAIL THE THREE OF YOU!"

"WHAT? IT'S ALL DOG LOVER'S FAULT!"

"NO, IT'S THE RAMEN ADDICT'S FAULT!"

Hinata groaned as she was hauled off with the two boys. Why? Because she was with them. But Hinata, unlike Sakura and Sasuke who were actually worried about their records, was worried about something else.

Something horrible.

Some baaaaaaaaaaaad.

If she went to jail…

Neji was gonna be mad.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten frowned as she gently placed the panda on Neji's shoulder, "Am I forgiven?"

"…I suppose."

Tenten's frowned deepened as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, a quick kiss, trying to hide her blush, "Now?"

Neji quickly fought down his own blush, and unlike Tenten who didn't have as much emotion controlling training as he did, succeeded, "…Yes."

Now now, he won't openly admit that he enjoyed that…

But hell he loved that kiss.

"Let's go play some more games!" Tenten chirped happily, panda in one hand, dragging along Neji with the other,

"I don't wanna."

"Oh come ON Neji. Stop whining and be a man!"

"I don't wanna."

"You're sucha whiner."

"I don't wanna."

"Whiner."

"Hn."

Tenten turned around swiftly and frowned at him, "I'll give you another kiss if you stop whining."

"…"

"That's a good boy," she said happily, petting him like a dog.

Neji you have just been reduced to a dog.

BURN!

Tenten smiled prettily at him, "Ooh, look Neji! It's the game that gives out a lot of tickets!"

"…Tenten you're not good at it…"

"So?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

Tenten ran towards the game and dug a coin out of her pocket, and grinned at him, "Oh, all I did was get fined for killing it! It'll be different this time!"

Neji sighed and stood next to the machine, a safe distance away if Tenten made it blow up, but close enough so he could watch it.

You know the one where you have to press the button when the light stops at the light thing you're at?

Yeah. That one.

Well, Tenten wasn't very good at it.

But it gave a lot of tickets.

Insert coin.

Watch light carefully…

WHAM.

Miss.

Repeat.

WHAM.

Miss.

Repeat.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.

Missssssssssssss.

"SCREW THIS GAME!" Tenten yelled as she started to kick it.

"Tenten…"

"Oh stay out of it Neji, it's between me and the game!"

"…"

"God, I've been arresting too many kids today," the security person growled as he appeared and hauled the kicking Tenten and the pissed off Neji off to jail.

Wow.

Never thought Neji would be arrested, didja?

Well, weird things happen when Neji ditches school.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji and Tenten stared at their friends as the bars behind them made a clanging sound as they closed.

It's kinda weird to see the gang that made you ditch school in the same jail cell with you… and a happy blonde waving at you. I mean, why would she be happy that she was arrested?

"Hi!" Ino said happily, waving at them wildly, "Wasn't the day at the arcade fun?"

Everyone groaned as Neji and Tenten glanced at each other. I mean, it was appropriate for Tenten to be arrested for beating up a poor game, and for Neji to be dragged along because he was her "boyfriend" but why would their friends be in jail…?

"…We won't ask."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Four: Never ditch school.**_

_**Consequence: You will have a cold nose and be stuck in jail. And of course your permanent record will be bad…**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: LOL NEJI GOT SENT TO JAIL. Ahem, sorry if I rushed anywhere, please review! Oh, yes, Shikamaru was very OoC. Pretend… he has a natural killing instincts for ducks? …Yeah…**


	5. Rule Number Five

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Aye es dee ef, what happened to reviewers waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I mean. Um. Please review plox plox plox plox plox plox.**

**Chapter 5- Rule Number Five**

"…Ino…"

"Oh come on, I saw this in the movies!" Ino protested as she glared at the rest of the gang with a silver spoon in her hand, "They dug a hole using a spoon!"

They crew stared at her with the classic 'WTFH YOU'RE A MAD WOMAN!' expression that we all love to use. Admit it.

Ino glared at them and turned her head around sharply, letting her blonde hair brush some people's faces as she continued… digging.

"Damnit, why won't this work!"

"…Ino…" Sakura said gently, but gave up and rubbed her head.

"God! It was so much easier in the movies!"

"…Yamanaka…" Neji started, but Tenten cut him off, sighing, "Give it up."

"GOD! WHY WON'T THIS WORK DAMNIT!" Ino screamed, banging the spoon against the ground. CONCRETE. Ground.

"Troublesome woman, you can only DIG if the ground is made of dirt. You can't dig through concrete."

Ino paused, "…Really?"

"Oh God…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…So this is it," Sakura said sadly, "I'm in jail."

Everyone sighed.

"I'm in jail… my permanent record… my perfect… record…"

"…Uchiha… pr—" and "…Hyuuga… pr—" where heard at the same time.

The two prodigies in the cell stared at each, and stood up in unison, pointing fingers at each other, yelling in unison, "I'M IN JAIL, I SCREWED UP MY LIFE MORE!"

While everyone else ignored the mental prodigies.

Yeah. Thin line between genius and insanity. Veeeery thin.

"Well…. I'm getting to know the guards well!"

"Ugh… no place to sleep…"

"…Oh dear… I wonder what my father will say…"

"Now Akamaru, just dig out of here…"

"…They don't have ramen… MY LIFE IS OVERRRR!"

They sighed again and Neji and Sasuke resumed to their sitting glaring positions.

All hope was lost…

Until…

"Hey! The lot of you! Some old guy named Hyuuga Hiashi just bailed you out."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"And you!" the jail person said pointing at Ino, "No using PA systems."

"'Kay."

"You, stop hanging around people who use the PA systems!"

"Yes sir."

"You, stop killing ducks!"

"Troublesome."

"You, stop hanging around people that kill ducks."

"Hn."

"You, stop killing that light game! That's the second time!"

"Gosh, fine."

"You, control your girlfriend."

"She's n—"

"CONTROL HER."

"All right!"

"Stop getting into fights, the two of you!"

"All right…"

"And finally you," he said, turning towards Hinata, "Stop hanging around people that get into fights!"

"All right sir, sorry sir…"

"Good. Now get out of my sight, you troublesome brats!"

And then there was a huge mob of people running towards the door.

The guard shook his head sadly, "Kids these days, just can't control them…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Yeah, ditch school and nothing'll happen," Neji muttered under his breath, glaring at the whole gang.

"It was Ino's fault for using the PA system…" Sakura glared at Ino.

"It was Shikamaru's fault for trying to kill the ducks…" Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"It was HIS fault for fighting me!" Naruto and Kiba glared at each other.

"It was YOUR fault for… um… not stopping me from killing the game!" Tenten accused, pointing a finger at him.

Neji's hand paused on the door, "…We ditched school."

"Yeah Neji, kinda slow of y—"

"…Run," he commanded, and sprinted around the corner.

"Wha…"

"YOU. THE WHOLE GANG. YOU DITCHED SCHOOL TODAY, I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"IT'S TSUNADE-SAMA RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Is it safe?" Tenten asked in a hushed tone.

"I-I'm not sure…" Hinata said softly.

They stared at Neji.

"Wha, oh, right," Neji poked his head around the corner…

Then…

…Oh dear.

"HYUUGA NEJI I SEE YOU, WE'RE GONNA TALK IN MY OFFICE."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"TENTEN AND HYUUGA HINATA, YOU'RE COMING TOO."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Neji grunted as he felt Tsunade's death grip hand grab his shirt collar, and start dragging him along, while Tenten and Hinata got to walk.

That's not fair.

Neji glared at them.

Hinata smiled apologetically in return.

Tenten gave a sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of her head as if saying, "Sorry!"

She looks so damn…

What?

…Out of here please…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"When's Tsunade-baachan gonna get back?" Naruto whined.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Sasuke said monotonously as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

"Butbut…" Sakura looked around Tsunade's office, glancing at all her friends who all had thumbs up and grinning at her.

WHAM.

"I hope she'll be okay…"

"HOW DID TSUNADE FIND US," Kiba yelled suddenly, "WE WERE HIDING SO PERFECTLY AS PEDESTRIANS STANDING.. IN… the.. middle of the road… without costumes…"

The group stared at him.

He blinked, "Oh."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Um, h-hi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura offered sweetly, but nervously.

Sasuke turned around and stared at her blankly.

Which, frankly, really really scared her…

"Sakura…" he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Sakura."

"What?" Sakura was beginning to get annoyed.

"Saaaaaakura," he let her name drawl out on his tongue.

"WHAT??"

"Sakura Sakura Sakura…"

"GOD DAMNIT, WHAT?"

"Just savoring your name."

"……………………………."

Sasuke smirked as he stared at her.

"Uhh… hi?"

In a swift move, he pinned her against the wall, dipped his head, and claimed her pink lips with his.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"God… how long does it take for Sasuke to confess?" Shikamaru whined, "So troublesome…"

Naruto blinked, "I hope…"

"DON'T SAY IT," Ino said shrilly, "NONO, SAKURA WOULD NEVER DO 'IT' BEFORE MARRIAGE!"

"…I meant getting ramen without us," Naruto said slowly, "But now that you mention it…"

Oh my God… is Ino a perv?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sasuke pulled back and smirked, "Sakura."

"What?"

"Sakura Sakura Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura."

"Is my name really that fun to say?"

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke smirked, "I… like you."

"Like?"

His smirk lessened up slightly, "I have too much pride to say… love. But… what I feel towards you is love. I… just can't say it. Yet."

Sakura smiled as she blushed prettily, tilting her head up, "I… really do love you, Sasuke-kun."

"As do I," he murmered.

He leaned down for another kiss, buuuuuut..

"UCHIHA! HARUNO! NO MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAYS. HARUNO, I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU."

"Tsunade," Sasuke groaned, letting go of Sakura, who was now straightening up and going into her 'good girl' pose, smiling brightly at Tsunade, "Hi Tsunade-sama!"

Oh boy, did Sakura regret that.

So, you know those pictures were the bull is steaming mad? Literally?

Yeah. Replace the bull with Tsunade.

"IN MY OFFICE. NOW!" she screamed, pointing at her office.

Then there was a mob rushing to the door.

"DID HE CONFESS?"

"DID HE KISS YOU!"

"SASUKE-TEME, YOU BETTER TREATED SAKURA-CHAN GOODLY!"

"NARUTO, USE PROPER GRAMMAR!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DITCHED SCHOOL."

Tsunade frowned as she dropped Neji onto the floor painfully, and walking to her desk.

"NEVER DITCH SCHOOL."

Tenten bent down to the glaring Neji, taking one of his arms and trying to hoist him up.

It didn't work.

"Neji you ass, get up," she hissed.

"Stupid Tsunade…"

"DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER DITCH SCHOOL. THIS WILL ALL---"

"NO, NOT MY PERMANENT RECORD!" Sakura wailed, "NOOOOOOOO TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"All right all right, except for Sakura, the only SMART ONE—"

"HEY, WE'RE SMART TOO," Sasuke and Neji yelled.

"FINE, ASIDE FROM YOU THRE---"

"I'M DECENTLY SMART!" Tenten whined.

"I'M KINDA SMART!" Ino wailed.

"I'm… smart…" Shikamaru said slowly, wide eyed, "Or am I… stupid… STUPID DUCKS!"

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT, ALL OF YOU GET AWAY WITH NOTHING ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORDS!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up and stomped out of the office, "BUT YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

SLAM.

…

"YOU SAVED USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kiba and Naruto wailed with tears literally coming out of their eyes like fountains, "WE WERE SAVEDDDDDDDD!"

"Arigatou.." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata didn't need saving," Kiba said suddenly, "She's smart enough. And she has enough common sense to not mess with Tsunade!"

"ARE YOU SAYING WE DON'T HAVE COMMON SENSE?"

"NO! Well, kinda…"

Hello folks! Today we welcome some special guests to our school! Please welcome Inner Sakura, Inner Ino, Inner Tenten, Inner Sasuke, and Inner Neji!

Now watch them beat Kiba to pulp!

"INUZUKA!"

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU ASS!"

Kiba grinned nervously, "Ha… I was kidding!"

"GO DIE!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at the blushing female Hyuuga, "What?"

"Um…"

"…Whatever, LET'S KILL HIM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Kiba-kun… are you all right?" Hinata asked sympathetically as she helped him into the hospital.

Kiba grinned, "Fine and dandy! Except for some bruises, internal bleeding, outernal bleeding, scratches, cuts, a few broken ribs, I'm perfectly f—NOOOO NOT THE SHOTTTT!"

"STAY STILL! IT'LL BE OVER IN A MINUTE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Mou… Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura."

"Oh God, not this again…"

"Sakura. Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura for once in your life shut up and stop thinking."

"But…"

Sasuke leaned over and kissed the girl gently, entangling his fingers in her silky hair. Sakura tilted her head and pulled the Uchiha closer to her, deepening the lip-lock.

Sasuke pulled back, his eyes still closed, "Saaaaaakura."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke."

He smirked and pecked her lightly on the lips, "Only I get to do the name drawling here."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeji!"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes, "Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenten."

WHAM.

"YOU FORGOT TO DRAWL OUT THE SECOND TEN."

"DAMNIT, WHY DOES IT MATTER?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds before each turning away, with an annoyed expression plastered on their faces.

"Neji you suck at this."

"…"

Tenten leaned over and smiled brightly, her nose centimeters away from his.

How was it that she kept her skin so damn clean when all the other girls had oily skin?

Was she…

GASP.

SUPER WOMANN!

"Neji you suck at this!" she said happily.

_Yeah but if you keep this up with that damn cute face I'll keep sucking at th—WAIT WHAT?_

Tenten grinned and tilted her head, letting her bangs brush her forehead lightly, portraying completely pure innocence, "Now! You wanna STOP sucking at this, so do it again!"

"…Tenten."

"No!"

"Ttttttttttttttttttttenttttttttttttttttttten."

"Wrong syllable!"

"Tennnnnnnnnnnnnnntennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Wrong one again!"

"Teeeeeen-WATCH OUT!"

"Ten-watch out? Sorry Neji that's not my OMPH."

Tenten opened her eyes and glanced around, "Now Neji, I know you might get frustrated, but that's no reason to pin me down."

Neji glared at her, "There was a bird flying at you."

"A _bird?_ Seriously Neji, the bird won't die by crashing into my head."

"…I wasn't worried about the bird. I was worried about you."

"………………" Tenten stared at him weirdly and hesitantly placed a cool hand on his forehead, "Nah, no temperature… are you feeling okay? Maybe all that slapping you and Sasuke did kinda affected you…"

"I'm fine," he replied shortly and pushed himself off, reluctantly.

…What? I didn't say he missed the closeness he had with Tenten when he was pinning her down, nope, nu uh, I dint say dat!

Tenten pushed herself up and smiled at him, blushing lightly, "You had something on your nose."

"What?"

She leaned over and brushed her finger over the tip of his nose, still smiling, "There! God Neji, I feel like your mom now…"

"…………………"

"Well anyway!" she continued happily, "I'm off! See you tomorrow Neji!" she called over her shoulder, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

Neji stared after her.

God, stupid woman.

And why would he miss… her… warmth…

NO, FREAK COINCIDENCE.

And why would he blush… at… close.. con..tact…

NONO, FORGET THAT.

And why the awkward silences?

_"What's the first sign of love?"_

_"…Awkward silences."_

Neji slapped himself and groaned, falling back onto the grass and hitting his head on a rock by accident.

…Damnit.

Rule number five was just broken.

_I am so going to jail for breaking the 11 fundamental rules of life…_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Five: Never fall in love with your best friend.**_

_**Consequence: …The rule speaks for itself people.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: They're in lurveee! Or at least Neji is, we don't know about Tenten. Or at least… YOU DON'T. HAAAAAA! Er. Anyway, I might not update, because I kinda lost rule number 6 somewhere, I'll be in China, and I want reviews. …I am such a pampered, spoiled little girl… Anyway, review plox :D**


	6. Rule Number Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**LOL, I FOUND RULE SIX, IT WAS IN MY JOURNAL WHICH I CARRIED AROUND EVERYDAY. I JUST LOST THE PAGE :D**** Oh and, there's a seriously pervy part LOL. This is what happens when I'm bored, and the idea of inner Neji being pervy, came from ****Mizu-Kaze Hana****, while we were PMing each other for ideas for 26 Days… Thank youu :DD**

**Chapter 6- Rule Number Six**

Neji stared up at the sky.

It was a nice day.

Veeery nice day until a certain Uchiha had to pop his head into the scene, "Hyuuga."

"I screwed up my life more, I'm in love with my best friend."

"…Damn. Wait, you are?"

"…Yeah…"

Being the stoic person he is, Sasuke would have never ever laughed out loud.

But his inner self was going: _OMFG, ROFLMAO, BURNN HYUUGA BURNNN, ROFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

But then again…

"…You are?"

"…Yeah."

Sasuke ran his hand through his black hair. Sure they were enemies, but they were damn good friends too. Best friends actually.

"Well……………………….. I got caught by Tsunade, making out with Sakura in the hallways."

Neji glanced over and snorted, "Really. Nice going Uchiha."

"Tch."

What, did you expect Sasuke to say something comforting?

…Yeah, keep dreaming.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten dropped her pencil as the phone disturbed her normally peaceful and boring atmosphere of her oh-so-wonderful home.

"Hello?"

"Neji loves you!!" a raspy voice coughed.

Tenten snorted, "Doubt it, now Sasuke, stop trying to be Naruto, you can't change your voice like him."

"…Damn."

Tenten put the phone down gently and returned to her homework, tapping her chin with her pencil in a thoughtful manner.

_Neji likes me? HA, that's a good one…but… maybe I should ask him tomorrow…_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…Well so you see Hyuuga… in response to your… dilemma…"

"…………." Neji really didn't like where this was going.

"Therefore I decided to help you screw up your life even more for our competition…"

"………." Oh God.

No.

No.

_No._

_NO!_

"…I told Tenten you loved her."

…………………………………….

"………………………………………….." Neji stared at the Uchiha disbelievingly, "Yeah, you're such a good enemy best friend."

"She didn't believe me though," Sasuke said nervously, backing away as Neji's expression turned from horrified to deadpanned.

And he was advancing on him.

"Hey Uchiha.

"…Yeah?"

"I give you three seconds to run for your life before I kill you."

"…All right."

And off took a running chicken-butt hair raven head.

And off went a seriously pissed of Hyuuga with a murderous intent.

Sasuke glanced back, _…I helped him. Damn. Gotta embarrass myself…_

………..

_Bingo._

"I'M A CHICKEN-HAIRED AND BRAINED UCHIHA! BAWK BAWK BAAAAAAAAAAWK BAWK BAWK!"

Neji stopped immediately and stared at Sasuke, who was now doing the chicken dance.

"And you shake it all around!"

"…Uchiha that's the hokey pokey."

"……..WHO CARES."

"…I'll just… be going now…"

"I'M A CHICKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sasuke screamed again, flapping his arms and ignored the weird looks he received from the mob of students forming around him.

"Uchiha-senpai is…"

"…A chicken."

The girls looked at each other, "A DAMN HOT ONE TOO! GET HIM!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke stared at the mob, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now, if this story were focused on Sasuke, the chapter would end here and the rule would be, 'Never pretend to be a chicken.' But alas, it isn't focused on him so why are you still reading this?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji!"

Neji turned around, "Hn."

_God she's beautiful… NO I MEAN…_

Tenten grinned and tucked a few wisps of hair behind her ear, "Sasuke called me yesterday and tried to act like Naruto and said that you loved me. Do you?"

…This is bad.

He can't lie to her. I mean, they're best friends.

But he can't tell the truth either.

Escape.

Neji glanced around, "Uh, well… Tenten you see…"

Tenten watched him with her pretty brown eyes, "Hm?"

"I… have a lot of homework by—"

Yes, he used the wrong 'bye', because he was, unfortunately, interrupted. Why? Well…

Neji spun around and crashed into a book.

Not the cover, the edge.

And it wasn't at chest level.

It was ahem. _Down there._

Neji winced as he doubled over in pain as soon as his, erm, _manlyhood, _was unfortunately jabbed with a book corner.

Yeah it's sad.

"NEJI!" Tenten rushed over and dropped her books, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse? Hospital? DO YOU NEED A NEUTERING APPOINTMENT?!"

"….No, no, no, and hell no…"

Well. The good point is that he got out of confessing.

The bad point is that his sensitive area is gonna be real sore tonight.

The good point is that he's tied with Uchiha in the competition again.

The bad point is that Tenten might think he's a wuss.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji opened his eyes and stared up at the normal white ceiling that greeted him every morning.

Except there was a spider on it.

"Tenten."

"Whaat?"

"There's a spider on my ceiling. It's not supposed to be there."

"You're so whiny. Hold on, I'm washing the dishes!"

"It's annoying me."

"You're annoying me."

"Tenten."

"WHAT?"

Tenten appeared at the doorway, looking incredibly flushed, eyes narrowed, hair messed up, and she was holding a rag, "What do you want, oh wonderful Neji-sama?"

"Kill the spider."

"…Neji, we went over this."

"Now."

"I have arachnophobia."

"……………."

Since when was she afraid of _spiders?_

"Gimme the rag."

Tenten stared at him but threw the rag over to him, and watched him, "Whatcha gonna do with it?"

"Kill the spider," he answered simply before he started throwing the rag up towards the ceiling, trying to hit the spider.

Yeah Neji. That'll really work.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and watched as the rag landed on his now very irritated face.

"Neji, that won't work."

"It's annoying me."

"Since when were you annoyed with spiders?"

"Since when were you afraid of spiders."

"Screw you and your smart-ass replies."

"Hn."

Tenten watched the supposedly 'genius' and 'prodigy' now started swearing at the spider.

"…Neji did that, er, _accident,_ do something to your head?"

Neji glanced over, "…"

"…Well…"

Neji glared at her, "I'm perfectly fine Tenten."

"You're bedridden because of a book."

"…Oh shut up."

"Ya know what that book was?"

"…"

"Snow White."

"……………"

"You're bedridden because of Snow White," she teased, sitting down next to him on the bed, and she flicked his forehead, "Tsk tsk Neji."

_Did she just… flick me?_

_**Yeah, but I bet you wished she kissed, you, don't cha?**_

_…Are you a pervert?_

_**Maaaybe! But you're one too, see when I decided to go explore your inner mind, that is, mine, you wished that she would kiss you in your, ahem, injured area and—**_

"PERV!"

"What?" Tenten asked as she straightened up, "Who's a perv?

Escape. Escape.

"I need more ice."

Tenten stared at him, "I really think something happened to you."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji glanced around, waiting for Tenten to appear.

It had been a week since the… accident.

Everything was fine now. Yupp…

"Neeejiiiii!"

Neji looked over at the source of the voice and smirked, "You're late. Now what do you want?"

"Answer the question!"

"What question?"

"The question!"

Damnit. She was supposed to forget about it after he suffered a veeeery painful injury.

Tenten blinked, "Last time I asked you, you couldn't answer because of well… you know."

"Yeah."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me?"

"…"

"So?" Tenten repeated, switching the soccer ball from her left knee to her right, juggling it expertly, "Do you?"

"…Well…"

If he was going to confess, now was the perfect opportunity.

She wasn't mad.

She was calm.

She was waiting for a response.

So now was the moment.

_The_ moment.

He took a deep breath, "Well Tenten…"

WHOOSH.

Neji stumbled forward as someone riding on a bicycle sped past him, pushing him towards Tenten. He used his hands to support himself against the wall instead of crashing into her, not that he would've minded, so he pretty much had her pinned.

It would still be a good moment to confess.

But ya know how Tenten was juggling a soccer ball?

…………..Yeah.

"OH GOD, HOLY MOTHER SH—"

"OH MY GOD NEJI, I'M SO SORRY!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Thank God we're smart… otherwise you couldn't miss school. Neji I'm so sorry!"

Neji grimaced as she shook the bed slightly, but he didn't tell her. Why? She'd start freaking out again.

"It's fine."

Damnit, it was NOT fine! IT HURT LIKE HELL!

But of course, she didn't have to know that.

Tenten glanced at her best friend, now reduced to the bed for the second time. Without a second though, she leaned over and kissed him lightly.

No, not on the cheek like on the arcade.

She was aiming for his forehead, but she kinda missed and well…

"HOLY MOTHER SHIT, I GOT NEJI AND TENTEN LIP-LOCKED!" Hanabi screamed as she ran away, holding the camera above her head.

Tenten's eyes widened as she realized her lips had landed on his by accident, and could feel her face heating up. She pulled back quickly, to his dismay, "I'm sorry Neji! I was aiming for your forehead!"

_Yeah but I'm hella glad you missed._

Neji blinked and licked his lips, his own cheeks flaming with embarrassment, "It's… fine…"

It had only been a mere brush, and if you saw the photo Hanabi had taken, the two were already pulling apart. It was short, it was a mere press, but to Neji it was still a kiss.

…She was a fantastic kisser at that…

Tenten cleared her throat, "Er… want me to get the picture from Hanabi so she can't blackmail you? And maybe more ice… it looks like you wet your pants…"

"…" Neji glanced down and his blush increased, "Oh shut up."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

First time it hurts.

Second time it hurts like hell.

God. Life sucks.

Neji kicked a pebble as he walked through the park, the sun shining down on him through the trees. His silver eyes scanned the proximity for any sign of a slender brunette.

Bingo.

"Tenten."

Tenten glanced up and waved, "Hi Neji!"

As he approached her, he stopped, "What are you _wearing_?"

She looked down at her dark green cami and navy shorts, "What something wrong?"

Neji frowned slightly as he heard a passerby whistle, "Yes something is wrong," he hissed, "It barely covers anything."

"Oh come on Neji, at least I didn't come out naked."

He sighed again, "Tenten those are your _pajamas._"

"…Damn, I hoped you forgot."

Tenten stood up and looked around, giving the people around her a nice view of her long, creamy legs, and the generous curves of her chest and hips.

Neji frowned and took off his sweatshirt, and draped it over her shoulders, "Here."

"But it's too hot…"

"…Tenten, they were _whistling_ at you."

"…Thanks Neji. I really had to know that."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Oh God. This was not his week.

**HYUUGA SEEN BIKINI SHOPPING, GUY SLAPPING, AND NOW NEUTERING?**

He was going to _kill_ whoever wrote this.

"Oh God Neji…" Tenten murmured, staring at the headline, "I'm so… sorry."

"Yeah if you were really sorry you wouldn't be laughing."

"……."

"Hey Hyuuga."

Neji turned around and he slammed his back against the wall as he saw the huge mob.

"Nice year you're having, eh?"

"Yeah. Great year."

"No I'm serious! You get to see one of the school's hottest chicks in a bikini!" he said, grinning at Tenten, who was now hiding behind Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Piss off perv."

"NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ARE YOU OKAYYYYYYY?!"

Neji opened his mouth to tell them to piss the hell off, and suddenly a golf ball came flying.

Out of nowhere.

Slamming into his _area_.

Again.

Neji groaned and doubled over, as random cameras began flashing.

The last thing he heard was Tenten shrieking and a loud punch as she punched whoever threw that golf ball, and screaming, "PISS OFF YOU RETARD! AND LEARN TO AIM BETTER, BEFORE YOU GET TO MEET MY FIST, WHICH HAS EXCELLENT AIM!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number **__**Six**____**Never let yourself get hit in the 'area' to get out of something.**_

_**Consequence: **__**It'll hurt like hell and it'll happen three times.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Note: Damnit. T-T It didn't go as I had planned… but it was so shabby either. WOOT, NEJITEN MOMENTS! Please review :D**


	7. Rule Number Seven

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Mehhhhhhh. I don't got no ideas anymoreeee. Yeah. Dry humor. Prepare. Yes last chapter was pervy LOL, that's what happens when I'm bored. Bored- perv, happy- general, humor, hyper- humor, emo- angst. –nods-**

**Chapter 7- Rule Number Seven**

This wasn't hard. No, not at all. Even if he was in love with her, even if she did knee him once by accident, even if they kissed by accident once, they were still best friends.

Or that's what she thought.

"Damnit Neji, you saw me in a bikini, so what's the big difference of seeing me in my undergarments? Hell, you won't even see me, GIMME MY DAMN GYM SUIT THROUGH THE DOOR NOW."

Neji gulped and stuck his hand through the door, his head turned away, and he quickly withdrew his hand once he felt the fabric disappear.

"Thanks! Now um Neji…"

"…Yeah?"

"…Stop standing in front of the girl's locker room."

"…Right."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Where's Asuma-sensei?"

"I dunno…. Isn't that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Whoa yeah it is…" the class stared at him.

"YO! KAKASHI MA MANNNN! WHAT WE DOING TODAYYY!" Naruto yelled across the gym, waving his hands wildly.

Kakashi grinned, "Yo. Today we're playing matchmaker. I've already picked out the names sooooo…"

Everyone leaned forward.

"Wait they aren't here yet."

Kakashi stared down at his list, "Oh wait, they're not in this class. Someone go get Neji and Tenten."

"…….."

"Or else we're running the mile."

And there was a sudden dash towards the door to where Neji and Tenten's class was.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…What?" the two repeated, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned again, "We're playing matchmaker! And the class gets to get the two of you together!"

"…Oh God."

Everyone smiled sadistically as they advanced on the two sophomores, "No. Don't. You. Dare."

"Well we do dare."

"No you don't."

"Yeah we do."

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino managed to corner Tenten and started arguing with her about something, while Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto cornered Neji.

"………" Neji glanced at Sasuke, "Don't you dare say anything."

"Say what?" Sasuke asked innocently, "That you're in love with Tenten?"

……………..

"Screw you Uchiha," Neji hissed, while Naruto stared at him.

"YO TENTEN! NEJI'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Naruto screamed across the gym, waving his arms and jumping up and down, resembling a chicken.

"I DOUBT IT! IS SASUKE PAYING YOU TO SAY THAT? HE CALLED ME ONCE AND SAID THAT, BUT I DOUBT IT."

"BUT IT'S TRUEEE!" Naruto whined.

"SHUT IT UZUMAKI!" Neji yelled, glaring at the blonde.

"So anyway! We're going to sign up for sports today!" Kakashi announced, grinning.

"Aren't we…"

"Oh that's the task for the day. Anyway, now go sign up for sports."

"…Yeah Kakashi you're a great teacher."

"I know. And after you do this you have the rest of this period and the next period to do whatever the hell you want."

"KAKASHI YOU ROCK!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…What?"

"You two have to sign up for whatever the other signs up for!" Sakura stated happily, "Since you're going to be a couple, you have to spend as much time as possible with the other!"

"…………………………………………………………………."

Sasuke glanced around and smirked, "Hyuuga I'm gonna win."

"How."

The raven-haired Uchiha tilted his head towards a stand, "That."

Neji frowned as he and Sasuke began to walk towards the sign, and started to fight over the pen to sign their name on the paper.

"Tenten, go sign up for it!"

Tenten shook her head wildly, "No way I'm doing BALLET."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Too bad Ino already signed you up for it."

"INO!"

"Basketball," Neji muttered.

"Soccer," Sasuke growled.

"Lacrosse."

"Tennis."

"Badminton."

"Volleyball."

"Football."

"Swimming."

"Ping pong."

Sasuke looked around desperately, "Damn."

Neji smirked, "I'm gonna beat you in all the sports as well."

"Psh. Keep dreaming."

"Don't have to. It's reality."

Tenten glanced around, "Isn't there gymnastics?"

"Unless you wanna sign up for cheerleading."

"…Nah."

"CHEERLEADING. I'M GOING TO WIN WITH THAT," Sasuke stated, running towards the stand.

"…Oh God," Neji groaned, following Sasuke to the stand.

And then…

"OH MY GOD! NEJI-SENPAI AND SASUKE-SENPAI ARE SIGNING UP FOR CHEERLEADING! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the mob of girls screamed as they ran to the cheerleading stand, preparing to sign up.

Ya know why?

Well because in some cheerleading routines, the guy holds the girl…

…Yeah.

"…Uchiha this is your fault."

"…Meh."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So. A free period."

"LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE!" Naruto screamed.

"NO," was everyone's response.

Naruto's face fell, "Why nottt? It was fun! If dog-lover hadn't ruined it.."

"Psh, it was your fault, ramen-addict."

"Neji gimme your hand," Tenten said, grabbing his hand with her soft ones, staring at her, "Hmm…"

"…Tenten what are you doing with my hand?"

_But I can't say I mind her holding it…_

The girls giggled slightly at the scene, and the boys smirked.

"…I forgot how to do palm readings."

"Gimme back my hand."

Tenten sighed and let go of his hand, "So bored."

…

…

………

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

"Go kiss Neji!"

"Go kiss WHAT?"

"GOOOOO!" Ino said happily, pushing the two together.

Tenten flushed darkly, remembering the last time she kissed him, "I er, well um, kinda kissed him once by accident…….."

"…Did she?" Ino asked, eyeing Neji carefully.

Nod.

"Great! So now do it this time on purpose!"

"NO!"

Tenten's blush turned ten shades darker, "Make me."

"What if forehead-girl kisses Sasuke?"

"OKAY!" Sakura said happily.

"NO. Ino, you suggested this, so you should kiss someone," Tenten said with a devilish smirk plastered on her lips.

Ino waved her hand, "Nonono! I am Ino the flirt! I flirt!"

"………….."

Ino grinned at Shikamaru, "So, Shikaaa-channnn, how're you and Temari?"

Shikamaru glared at her, "Troublesome."

"Hm?"

"Troublesome."

"Meh."

"Troublesome."

"Ducks."

"KILL!"

"Nice going Ino," Sasuke hissed as the group began to back away from Shikamaru.

"MUST. KILL. DUCKS. MUST. KILL. DUCKS!"

_Bingo._

"Hey Tenten!" Ino said suddenly, while Kiba and Naruto decided to tie down Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Has Neji ever been to your house?"

"Mm… unless you count coming to the door to pick me up, no."

"Great! Neji should go to your house after school today!"

"WHAT?" both teens yelled at the blonde.

Ino grinned, "Well it's kinda unfair. I mean, Tenten's been to Neji's house loads of times, and Neji's never been to Tenten's! And besides, Hanabi isn't there."

"…True…" Neji muttered, his face showing an expression of annoyance at the mention of Hanabi, "Tenten, can I go to your house?"

"WHAT, BUTBUT—"

"What, you wanna talk to Hanabi?"

"…So what time do you wanna come over?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji glanced around her apartment, "Nice home."

"Thanks. It'd be a lot nicer if we weren't stuck here though."

Neji smirked as she poured water into a kettle and waited for it to boil, "You like jasmine tea right?"

"Yes."

Leave it to Tenten to remember he liked jasmine tea.

"With cinnamon?" (A/N I have no idea, I'm guessing… cinnamon is good in a lotta things :D)

"Yes."

Yup, leave it to Tenten.

Neji wandered around and finally stopped at the large window, overlooking the whole city. Surprisingly he could see the school from here, but since when were there chickens, hyperactive blondes, dog lovers, ramen addicts, and pink… masses of… hair…

_Oh._

Neji looked out the window, and down at the sign a familiar pink-headed girl was holding.

"Tenten I love you," he read aloud.

Tenten diverted her attention from the cinnamon she was spooning into his cup of tea and stared at him, "…Seriously?"

He spun around, face flushed, "NO, Sakura was holding a sign saying that and I just read it aloud!"

Tenten frowned as she pushed past him and glanced down, "YEAH SAKURA, I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND AS WELL, NOW FEEL FREE TO PISS OFF."

Tenten stuck out her tongue and slammed the window shut, "Well anyway," she said happily, "The tea is ready!"

Neji followed her silently over to the kitchen counter, and muttered a quick 'thanks' as he picked up his mug and took a sip.

He was thirsty.

And the tea was hot.

"GAH!"

"NEJI YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BLOW FIRST, GENIUS," Tenten sighed and gently tapped his chin with a rag.

"Tenten I can…"

"No you can't," she said firmly, "That competition about screwing up your life is really screwing up your brain, Neji."

"…Gee thanks."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Okay! As you and Tenten's matchmaker, we must make sure you two become a couple!"

"…"

"So…"

"CONFESS TO HER!"

"WHEN? I CAN'T VERY WELL SCREAM IT TO HER DURING SCHOOL HOURS."

Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully before she grinned kiddishly.

"Okay! Tell her to meet you in the classroom after school and then you can confess!"

"….."

"Bye Neji!" the gang called as they separated ways.

"NEJI!" Tenten called.

"Meet me in the classroom after school," Neji said bluntly, and took off to his next class.

"…Do I smell bad…?" Tenten pondered, "Everyone's been running away from me today…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Shuddup!" Kiba hissed, "They'll be here soon!"

"Naruto, get your foot off Hinata's face!"

"Whaaa? Sorry Hinata-chan!"

"Ino, stop slapping me with your hair!"

Sakura squirmed to get away from Ino's hair.

"Sakura, I love you and all, but please, don't stick your butt in my face."

"Oh shut it Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled as he pushed his girlfriend away slightly, earning a soft whimper.

Hinata adjusted her position near the door so her foot wouldn't fall asleep.

"Kiba! Move Akamaru!"

"What? Akamaru?"

"…Wait no that's Ino's hair."

"My hair isn't a dog, genius!"

"Everyone shut up, I hear them!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all shut up as they heard Neji and Tenten enter the classroom. They opened the door a tiny bit to watch his… confession.

"So Neji, what'd you wanna say?" Tenten asked, casually sitting on a desk.

Neji glanced at her, "Well…"

Stupid. Stupid matchmaking.

Neji took a deep breath, "Well Tenten, we've been friends for 7 years now, and well… er, I…"

Tenten blinked, "Hm?"

"Well… I think… I may have feelings for you… that exceed the present stage of our friendship."

Leave it to Neji to make a confession seem professional.

Tenten tilted her head, "What?"

_Is he…_

Neji blushed and glanced away, his hands still in his pockets. Finally he stared straight into her brown eyes, "Tenten, I love you."

"Yatta!" Sakura and Ino cheered silently.

Sasuke smirked, "Nice one Hyuuga."

Hinata giggled, "Yay!"

We hear nothing from Naruto and Kiba because Shikamaru has taken the duty of making sure they stay quiet.

Tenten felt her heartbeat increase, _He…_

_…I can't believe it._

"…Tenten please say something."

"I… I…" Tenten's blush increased as she glanced away, "I-I'm sorry Neji, I… I don't know if I feel the same way."

Neji felt his heart break, but managed a weak smile, "I-it's fine. I'll… see you around, I guess," he shrugged and left the room quietly.

"Neji wait…" Tenten called softly, slumping down into a chair, her face buried in her hands.

"…" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's eyes saddened as they saw the state their friend was in.

"Oh he was…" Naruto and Kiba said softly.

"…Rejected," the entire crew whispered.

"…So do you wanna get out of this closet now?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Seven: Never play matchmaker.**_

_**Consequences: You will be forced to confess and get your heart ripped in half.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: I JUST made it to 7 pages. I've been trying to make all the chapters 7 plus pages… anyway… aw, poor poor Neji-channn… you have no idea what you are in for in the next chapter. Anyway, WBCFSM is going to be updated soon, the chapters kinda close, NT100 is nowhere near. I can't think of something surprising for Tenten to do… after that though, it should be updated quickly, I have moments up to 68. Anyway, please review! Poor lil Neji-chan needs some cheerin' up, hm?**


	8. Rule Number Eight

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Meh, I hated the rules in my notebook, they seemed pretty stupid LOL. Anyway, I went out of order, so I'm now making up the rules as I go. And… well I kinda had to type the whole chapter out to find what the rule should be…**

**Chapter 8- Rule Number Eight**

_Rejection. You. Were. Rejected._

Neji frowned as those words repeated in his head. He was going to kill them for making him do this. Tenten had tried to talk to him, but he ignored her. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, he ignored everyone.

He even ignored the teachers.

Yeah you heard me. That got him sent to the principal's office.

Then he ignored Tsunade.

And then he got sent to the hospital.

Yeahh. Tsunade's pretty damn amazing, isn't she?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji opened his eyes slowly.

What…

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Principal.

Ignore.

Thrown out the window.

Ahh.

"Damn Tsunade," he hissed as he tried to sit up.

"Neji! No moving!"

He glanced over, "Why not."

Tenten frowned as she pushed him down gently, "You haven't fully recovered yet!"

He frowned, "You're not my mother Tenten."

Tenten's frown deepened as she sat back, "What's wrong with you? I'm only trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help," he muttered, swinging his legs over the bed and stood up, "I'm going home."

"But Neji…"

"I'm not a little kid Tenten. Stop worrying over me."

Tenten winced as the door slammed close. She sighed heavily and put the wet rag on the nightstand.

"Neji… I'm sorry…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji laid down on his bed stiffly, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Rejection.

Dang it hurt.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"HOW COULD TENTEN REJECT HIMMMM!" Sakura wailed.

Sasuke sighed, "Maybe she just didn't love him like we thought she did."

"Poor Neji-nii-san…" Hinata sighed, "It must hurt."

"But whyyy!" Sakura wailed, "They would've been so cute together!"

"MAYBE SHE WAS DRUNK!" Kiba yelled with a sudden burst of inspiration.

Ino frowned, "I wonder if Tenten's even capable of getting drunk…"

"…She should be…" Hinata muttered, "Everyone can get drunk. Some people, like me, get drunk easily because I don't have a high tolerance for alcohol, and others, like Neji-nii-san, do…"

They stared at her, "Neji drinks?"

"NO! It's how he was born!"

"…Ohh… what about Tenten?"

Hinata shrugged, "Not sure."

The crew looked at each and grinned, "Only one way to find out!

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Why am I at a bar again?" Tenten asked as she was pushed into the dark place.

"Because! We gotta talk to you about rejecting Neji!"

"…You spied on us?"

"…Maybe! Now anyway, after a nice cup of sake…" Ino said gently, forcing Tenten, not so gently, to drink the glass of sake.

Tenten smirked, "It's not that ea—"

They sighed, "So you have a high tolerance like Neji."

"What?"

"WHICH MAKES IT ALL THE CUTER FOR YOU TWO TO GET TOGETHER! YOU TWO SHARE SO MANY SAME THINGS!"

"Tch, coincidence. I didn't really reject him, did I? I just said I didn't know how I felt…"

"Well you will! NARUTO! THE SECRET WEAPON!"

"What secre—"

"BOTTLE OF VODKA!" Naruto yelled, stuffing it in Tenten's mouth.

"DAMNIT NARUTO, I'M NOT GONNA—" Tenten paused as she finished it. Her eyes crossed slightly and she giggled girlishly, "Why'd Ten-chan reject Neji-chan? Wellllllll –hic- Ten-chan doesn't know!"

"Oh God. Isn't Neji coming…"

Tenten looked around, "You know, I kinda like this place," she said happily, as she started to skip towards the stage.

Yeah. Skip.

That's how drunk she was. Uh huh.

The gang looked at each other, "HIDE BEFORE NEJI COMES!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

As soon as our favorite male Hyuuga stepped in the door, he was mobbed.

"NEJI-CHANNNN!"

"NEJI-SENPAII!"

"WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GET OFF ME!" he snarled, pushing his way past them.

So.

Why the hell was---

…Was that _Tenten_ on the stage?

He wrenched out of the fan girl's grasps and sprinted towards the stage, avoiding other fan girls, and fan _boys_.

Shudder.

Neji made a grab at Tenten's arm, "TENTEN!"

Tenten wrenched out of Neji's grasp and slurred, "Lemme go Ne-hic-ji! I wanna sing!"

"Oh God Tenten, because I'm so damn in love with you I'm not going to let you---"

"I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVAH SEEN!" Tenten blared out Avril Lavigne's 'Best Damn Thing' as she stepped out onto the stage.

_…There's truth to that line,_ Neji thought.

"OKAY YOU ARE THE BEST DAMN THING MY EYES HAVE EVER SEEN, NOW GET THE HELL OFF THAT STAGE!" Neji yelled, making a desperate grab at her ankle.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE."

"HELL YEAH I'M A MOTHER F---IN PRINCESS!"

"NO YOU AREN'T TENTEN. IF YOU WERE I WOULDN'T LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH."

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP HOOOOOOOOOLDIN' ONNNNNNNNN! CUZ WE'LL MAKE IT THROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"

"I'M TRYING TOO, BUT YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY."

"…So this is what happens when you get Tenten drunk," Shikamaru stated, staring at Tenten who was blaring random lines from songs sung by Avril Lavigne, while Neji was desperately trying to grab her.

"…She's worse than Lee…" Sakura muttered.

They all sighed, except for Hinata, who boldly yelled, "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."

And sure enough, they heard Neji's yell of, "I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER CAUSED THIS."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Tenten," Neji hissed as he finally got on stage himself and grabbed her, "Stop singing and get off stage _this minute._ Do you know how many guys were whistling at you?"

"Neji-channn," she purred happily, snuggling into his chest, "So protective, ne?"

Neji blushed slightly at the close contact and tried to drag her off stage, but before he could, she just had to pull at his school tie, and kiss him, didn't she.

Neji froze as soon as their lips made contact. He had a half mind to take advantage of her and kiss back, but then again, she was drunk. But then again, she kissed him first… but then again, she was drunk.

So, it was 2 pros against 1 con.

Yeah the con won with three words: _She was drunk._

Neji pulled away, "Tenten…"

"Neji-channn!" she whined, making a desperate attempt to kiss him again.

"You're drunk," he stated as he finally picked her up and carried her off stage, "You wouldn't do this if you were yourself."

_And that's why it hurts when you kiss me. _

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Damnit! Why didn't he take advantage?" Naruto whined, "She kissed him!"

"Because Naruto," Sakura stated, "He has pride. Neji's not gonna take advantage of a drunk girl."

"Yeah but Hinata's getting preeeetty drunk over there," Kiba noted, pointing his thumb at Hinata who was repeatedly filling a shot glass and drinking it, muttering swears. "She said something about if she was drunk then Neji wouldn't kill her."

"Hinata, stop drinking!" Ino called, "But if the sake is really that good, feel free to give me some!"

"GET YO OWN SAKE!" she bellowed.

They stared at her, "…Yeah. She's drunk."

"Who. Got. Her. Drunk," Neji growled, then he caught sight of his cousin, downing the sake, "And her."

Kiba pointed at Hinata, "She got herself drunk. She said if she was drunk you wouldn't kill her. And as for Tenten…"

"…………….."

Kiba scratched his head, "Well er. All of us did?"

"…All of you. Consisting of you, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata-sama."

"…Yeah," Ino said carefully, "We er. Wanted to see if Tenten was even capable of getting drunk, since she's so mature all… the…. Please don't kill me."

Neji's eye twitched and his grip on Tenten tightened to make sure he wouldn't hurl her body at them by anger, "…All of you are so dead."

"NOT IF YO DRUNK!" Hinata slurred, coming out of apparently nowhere with a bottle of sake, and forcing Neji to drink it.

Sakura and Sasuke managed to catch Tenten before she hit the ground, and laid her on a chair gently, watching in amazement with everyone else as Neji finished the bottle.

The corners of Neji's lips twitched, "Hinata-sama, I have a higher capacity for alcohol than you before I can drunk."

"Damn," she muttered, staring at the empty bottle, "I knew I should've made you drink vodka."

Neji rubbed his temples in a frustrated manner, "I am going to _kill_…"

"I see unicorns. And rainbows. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh God, _no._"

Hinata giggled very un-Hinata-ish-ly, before she finally collapsed into Kiba's arms.

"Er… Hinata?"

"…Don't let her come home," Neji stated, "If Hiashi-sama sees, he'll kill you worse than I will."

"…So who wants to take Hinata-chan home?" Kiba said brightly.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji watched her sleep on his bed.

He sighed.

He seriously should have never confessed.

Twitch.

He watched her with impassive eyes.

Twitch.

Ah, so she's woken up.

"Ugh… Neji, where am I…?" Tenten asked groggily, opening her eyes, "And did I drink again?"

Neji nodded, "Bathrooms…"

"Around the corner," she smiled, "This feels like my home."

Awkward silence.

_I never should've confessed. At least we could talk then._

Tenten blinked as a nauseous feeling came over her, "Maybe I'll use that bathroom," she forced out as she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he heard the toilet flush, and waited outside the bathroom patiently.

The door eventually creaked open, revealing a pale brunette who graciously accepted the water, "Thanks."

"Hn."

"Neji…" Tenten called weakly.

He turned around, "Hm?"

"Did I do anything… drastic? Again?"

He smirked, "No, you didn't almost stab the bartender or break the karaoke machine this time."

She pouted lightly but giggled at the memory.

"But you did get onstage and blare random lines from Avril Lavigne's songs."

"…Like what."

"Well you screamed 'I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen', 'Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend', 'hell yeah I'm a mother f---ing princess', 'keep holding on, cause we'll make it through' and a couple of others before I finally caught you."

By now Tenten was doubling over in laughter, "Oh God, did I really? And I really swore?"

He had to chuckle, "Yes you did."

She wiped away tears of laughter, "Did I do anything else?"

He turned away, "You kissed me."

"…Did you…"

He turned around and smiled gently at her again, "Relax Tenten, I didn't take advantage of you."

She smiled softly, "Thanks."

Awkward silence.

"…So anyway…" Tenten looked around, "Is Hiashi-san home?"

"No, business."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a devil's smile, "Hanabi and Hinata?"

"Hanabi's at a sleepover, Hinata's at a hotel room Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura rented."

"…Why?"

"She got drunk," he shrugged, "After half a bottle of sake. I wouldn't let her come home because hell knows what Hiashi-sama will do."

She grinned, "So we have the house to ourselves?"

He glanced back and smirked, "Apparently, unless the cops suddenly come and arrest you for past charges."

She laughed and went over to him, clinging onto his arm, "Whaddya wanna do? No school tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything you would like to do."

She grinned, "Movies."

"Oh God."

"Oh yeah. You get to see me cry. Let's go!"

"NOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten sniffled, "Th-that's so sad…"

Neji snorted, "No it isn't. All they do is get separated."

"That's exactly why it's sad!" she bawled, sobbing onto his shoulder.

The lights came on just as the ending credits began. Neji never knew how the hell that happened, but who cares.

He glanced over, "Tenten. The movie's over. Which one do you wanna cry over next?"

She glanced up at him with a tear-stained but happy and still pretty face, "I dunno. What about a really sad one like…"

He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly leaned over and kissed her.

Maybe it was the sake.

Maybe he just wanted to.

Or maybe it was because she looked so damn cute.

Tenten froze as he kissed her. Her mind had stopped working, and she lost the use of her arms and legs. She didn't know how to respond. It wasn't as if she returned his feelings, but it's not like she completely rejected him. In fact, she kind of…

Neji pulled back suddenly and glanced away, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Tenten brushed her lips with her fingers softly, "Do… do that again. I wanna know what I missed out on while I was drunk," she grinned mischievously, as she literally jumped on him and kissed him roughly.

Neji almost instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies forming together perfectly. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth. When she granted him the permission by shyly opening her mouth, he showed no mercy as he tasted the inside of her mouth.

They pulled back a couple of minutes later, both a pleasant pink in the face.

Tenten giggled, "You're on helluva kisser," she stuck out her tongue, putting a finger on his lips, "But I can't return your feelings yet."

Neji blinked, "Then why…"

Her eyes softened, "It's not like I hate you. I can't say I love you, but I don't hate you, and it's definitely more than I like you as a friend. I… just don't know. But," she leaned down and smiled, "If you're going to do my bidding, you should get a reward."

He smirked, "I like the way you think, _mistress_."

"Good! Let's watch Titanic, I cry a lot during that movie!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Neji's watched as Tenten happily began searching for the movie, "Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"…Since you know about my, er, feelings, shouldn't you be acting… differently?"

Tenten turned around and smiled, "No way! Neji, you can't control your feelings, and I'm not going to start treating you like a fan boy just because you like me. That'd be stupid!"

He smiled gently, "Thanks. And I'm sorry about being such an ass towards you earlier."

She shrugged, "Water under a bridge."

_I knew I loved her for a reason._

"Shh, it's starting! Hey Neji, you have tissues right?"

"Yup."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…Is she okay?"

"Is she awake?"

"How is she?"

"I'm gonna sleep, wake me up later…"

"I can get her up!" Naruto said happily, "HINATA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN TIME TO WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Hinata screamed as she bolted up, hand on her chest, breathing heavily, "Wh-where am I…" she groaned, "Was I… oh God."

"Yeah. You were drinking," Ino said, "Was the sake really that good?"

Hinata moaned, "I'm so dead."

"You're at a hotel, so Hiashi-san will never know," Sakura informed the indigo haired girl, who immediately brightened up.

"Great!"

Groan.

"…Maybe I'll just… go to the bathroom first…" she sprinted through the room and the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

"Hey, Tenten's at Neji's, right?"

"Yeah."

"…Wanna go spy on them?"

"YEAH!"

"OI, HINATA, WE'RE GOING TO GO SPY ON NEJI AND TENTEN AT YOUR HOUSE!"

Toilet flushing.

"I'll be right out!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Eight: Never ever let Tenten go to a bar.**_

_**Consequence: She'll get drunk, she'll kiss Neji, Neji'll get pissed, and Neji'll hunt you down. Eventually.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: Hm… I actually typed this before chapter 7 LOL. There, NejiTen-ness to make up for the rejection last chapter! 3 rules left T-T Please review! Mm... think I can reach 300:D Oh and, please rate this story 1 through 10, 1 being totally plaguerized, and 10 being supremely unique. Sank youu, please review! T-T**


	9. Rule Number Nine

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hm… coming to an end, two chapters left :D I've got it planned out. Note, the climax was Neji confessing, so the downfall begins here, so no, I didn't rush. …I think.**

**Chapter 9- Rule Number Nine**

"Ew," Tenten muttered as the scene in the car came, covering her eyes, "This is nasty."

Neji scowled in disgust, covering his eyes, "Tell me when it's over."

"No, you tell me."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"Y—oh it's over."

"How can you tell?"

"Sound," Tenten replied, removing her hand as Neji did the same.

She sighed, "It's so romantic…"

"No it isn't. All they do is run around on the ship hiding, then one dies at the end."

"That's why it's so romantic!" she whined.

"Typical women," he muttered, grabbing more popcorn.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Quiet!"

"They'll hear us!"

"Shhhhh!"

Hinata led the way through the Hyuuga maze, stopping at a particularly large air vent, "This air vent leads to the living room, where they are. Half go in one, the other half goes in the other."

"Keep Naruto and Kiba separate, and we're all good!"

"Let's go!"

Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba crawled into one, while Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino crawled in the other.

"So dark…"

"Ewww, my hairs dusty!"

A couple of minutes later, our favorite gang arrived.

It was pretty big actually, almost a small room, with a medium sized air vent so they could look down and spy on Neji and Tenten. Two on each side, so looking horizontally, they could see their friends.

"Woot!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten sniffed as Rose let go of Jack and bawled onto Neji's shoulder, "IT'S SO SADDDDDDDDDDD!" she wailed.

"No it isn't, they just get separated, like the last movie."

"EXACTLY WHY IT'S SAD!" she wailed again.

Neji sighed, "Tenten… do you wanna do something else or let me keep watching you cry your eyes out?"

"Hm…" she tapped her chin, eyes still puffy and red, "Pool."

"…You wanna go _swimming?_"

"NO! Pool! Billiards!" she said, pulling him towards the Hyuuga basement, "Let's go!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"………"

Hinata glanced around, "There's a way to the basement vents! Everyone, re-gather at where we were first!"

"Roger!"

And so begins the mass of people crawling through Hyuuga air vents, and luckily Neji and Tenten not hearing it.

Strange things happen when Tenten gets drunk.

The aftermaths are even weirder.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"OH COME ON NEJI!" Tenten whined, "LEMME HAVE A TURN!"

"I can't help it if I'm good."

"Then I get to go first next game!"

"Winner goes first."

"Damn you."

Neji smirked as he prepared to shoot the black 8 ball in when…

"BOO!" Tenten suddenly yelled, pouncing on Neji.

"GAAH!"

Tenten grinned sitting on him, "You missed!"

"That was cheap!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Anyway! It's my turn!" she declared, standing up, "……..WHAT THE HELL, YOU GOT IT IN?"

"I did?" he asked, standing up next to her, "Sweet."

Tenten frowned, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NO DON'T—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she wailed again, "IT'S NOT FAIRR!"

Neji's eye twitched, "Fine you can go first."

Tenten paused, "Nah. I don't wanna play pool anymore."

"…Mood swings…."

"GET. OFF. ME. SAKURA. I LOVE YOU AND ALL, BUT SERIOUSLY, I DON'T WANT YOUR BUTT IN MY FACE OR YOU ON TOP ME AND- GAAAAH!"

"WAAAAI!"

"AHHHHH!"

BOOM.

Neji and Tenten turned around and stared.

I mean seriously, you don't expect to see the crew that Neji will hunt down someday to be lying in a huge heap with a hole in the ceiling, right?

"HI THERE!"

"…A-anou, h-hi Neji-niisan…"

"…Hi?"

"…Hyuuga," Sasuke said, trying to sound calm and dignified.

Yeah. Dignified with a bunch of people on top of you.

"…Were you spying on us?"

"…Maybe…"

Neji snorted, "Tch, worse than me breaking the 11 fundamental rules of life…"

Everyone stared at him, "What?"

Neji shrugged, "There are 11 fundamental rules of life. They include don't almost give your best friend mouth to mouth, never slap a guy, don't go bikini shopping, don't ditch school, don't fall in love with your best friend, never get hit in the 'area' to get out of something, don't let Tenten get drunk, and… Well, none of you care anyway."

"…Neji…" Tenten said softly, "…I think you've gone insane."

The others nodded.

Neji glared at them, "Well it's true."

"Well, since Neji's gone insane!" Ino said happily, pulling out a deck of cards, "WE are going to play strip poker. Loser has to do a dare!"

"………………………." The entire crew stared at Ino, "…Ino… we know you're doing this because you wanna flaunt off how tiny your waist is."

"Exactly! Let's get started!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Ino's lips twitched as she glanced around, "Hinata, since when were you so good at strip poker? The only thing you've had to take off is your jacket!"

Hinata blushed, "…Well…"

Tenten rubbed her arms, "Better than you Ino, you kept losing on purpose so you could show off how thin you are."

Ino stuck out her tongue, "I'm thinner than you."

"Nu uh."

"Ya huh."

"Nu uh."

"Ya huh."

Yeah, wanna know where they are?

Well, Hinata was wearing a t-shirt, a jacket, and jeans. She only had to take off her jacket, so she still had her t-shirt and jeans.

Sakura was wearing a sundress, yeah, so… yeah obviously she's down to her undergarments. What color? Pink.

Ino was wearing a white miniskirt and a red halter top, and she kept losing on purpose, so she was down to her undergarments as well. Unlike Sakura who kept trying to cover herself, Ino was proudly standing up, rubbing it in everybody's faces how damn thin she was. Apparently she was planning this, she wore white.

Tenten? Same as the other two, undergarments only, but she found a towel to tie around her waist. Unfortunately she was out of undergarments and only had lacy black ones. (A/N Cough… cough… I… didn'tplanthat…) Hopefully Ino didn't yank it off.

The boys… well, apparently they weren't good at gambling, all five of them were down to boxers.

…Or I think Neji and Sasuke are, last time I checked they were fighting over tissues because of Tenten and Sakura.

Tenten put her hands on her hips just as Sasuke and Neji came back, tissues up to their noses, "Yah. Mah. Nah. Kah. Ee. No."

"Ten. Ten."

Tenten smirked, "Twenty-three inches."

"…Twenty four…"

"SEE, MY WAIST IS THINNER!"

"DAMNIT."

Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well we have a last round. Whoever loses this time has to do a dare."

Everyone sat down again, until Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and gulped, "But umum, what if whoever loses is terrified of your evil mind?"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Whoever loses has to either do a dare or strip. The only one that would strip is Hinata."

"…Point."

Ino smiled maliciously as she dealt out the cards, "Let's see who gets to be tortured by Ino-chan tonight, hmm?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX (A/N I'm sorry, I don't know how to play poker T-T …Or maybe I do…)**

"Oh God…"

"…I'm so sorry Neji…" Tenten breathed, between silent giggles.

Neji's eye twitched again, "…"

Ino burst out laughing, "I GET TO TORTURE HYUUGA NEJI! THANK YOU GOD!"

"So Hyuuga," Sasuke said, deadpanned, "Strip or dare."

"Dare. By the way Uchiha," he added, glancing at Sasuke sideways, "Whatever Yamanaka says will give me a huge advantage in our competition."

"…"

"You know you really could've lost on purpose."

"…Damnit, I didn't think of that."

Ino was still chuckling as she wiped away tears of laughter, the girls all behind her, "Dare, eh?"

…

…

"Well…."

Everyone leaned forward.

"Neji! I dare you to go out onto the roof in only your boxers, and dance for all your fangirls to see! Otherwise, um… Shikamaru kisses Tenten!" _Credit to Angelgirl18647 for the dare :D_

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?!"

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Tenten shrieked, hiding behind Sakura, giving Shikamaru a weird stare.

Shikamaru backed away, "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE I WANNA KISS YOU!"

"…Damnit.." Sasuke muttered.

Neji twitched again as he opened the window and began to crawl out.

Half a minute later he reappeared.

"…Can I just stand there?"

Tenten glanced at him then at Ino, "Come on Ino, pity him a little, 'kay?"

Ino huffed and frowned, "Well since Tenten asked, I'll say yes. You can just stand there."

"Thanks," he said, directly towards Tenten.

Tenten grinned as he disappeared out the window.

WHOOSH.

"LEMME!"

"I WANNA SEE!"

"HEY, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I GET THE BEST VIEW, SO MOVE IT!"

"YOU MOVE!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"DUCKS!"

Neji sat on top of the roof, "Do I have to—"

"HEY FANGIRLS! HERE'S HYUUGA NEJI'S SHIRT!"

"OMIGAWD, NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"I WANT HIS SHIRT, MA GAWD!"

"WE'LL CUT IT UP!"

"WAIT, I LIKE THAT SHIRT!" Neji yelled.

"HEY LOOK!" Ino screamed, waving her arms, "HYUUGA NEJI IS UP HERE ON THE ROOF, _IN HIS BOXERS ONLY._"

"………Damn you Yamanaka…"

"GET A LADDER!"

"FIRETRUCK!"

"HELICOPTER!"

"NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN WE'RE COMINGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"NO!"

"…Ino don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Tenten asked slowly, glancing upwards, watching Neji back away as a mob of girls began to build a ladder up to the Hyuuga roof.

Ino glanced at Tenten, "You can save him from being raped."

"How?"

"…" Ino grinned at Tenten knowingly, "You know you want to."

Tenten glanced up and crawled out the window, occasionally screaming a colorful word at the mob of girls below.

"…Ino you planned this didn't you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Ino grinned, "Of course! I have a lot of blonde moments, but I'm not completely stupid!"

"So you…" Sasuke started.

"…Planned this to get them together?" the rest of the boys finished dumbly.

Ino nodded, "It's obvious Tenten loves Neji as well, she just doesn't know it!"

"INO YOU ROCK!"

POUNCE.

"I KNOW I KNOW! I'M COOL!"

"NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN WE'RE HEREEEE--- wait, who are you?" the fangirls asked, staring at Tenten who had her arms around Neji protectively, glaring at him.

"His girlfriend."

"You are?" he asked.

"Shut up Neji I'm saving you!"

Neji glanced up at her, "Does this have anything to do with what Yamanaka said by 'you know you want to'?"

"…Maybe…"

He smirked, "Nice—"

"HE'S OURS!"

"NEJI-CHANNNNN!" they wailed, as the fangirls multiplied until they were surrounded, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Tenten flushed angrily, "YES I AM."

_I think… I want to be his girlfriend..._

"NO, YOU'RE JUST ONE OF US! A FANGIRL! JOINNNN USSS!"

"MAKE ME."

_I… don't want him to be mine if he isn't happy. I… want him to be happy._

"NEJI-CHANNNNNNN!" the girls screamed again, advancing with their hands in front of them like zombies, their eyes looking like cat eyes.

So yeah, what do you do when you're surrounded by fangirls after your best friend who you just might love?

Simple. You kiss him.

Tenten's blush intensified as she crawled in front of him, her arms still around his neck, and kissed him.

Very.

Very.

Very deeply and passionately.

Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" the fangirls wailed as parents and guardians came from out of nowhere and began to drag them back, muttering something about, "This Hyuuga Neji is driving them insane…"

Yes. Even fangirls have parents.

"GO TENTEN!"

"WOOT!"

"GO GO NEJI, GO GO! GO GO NEJI, GO GO!"

Sakura and Hinata grinned wildly, while Ino screamed something about, "SEE, I'M NOT THAT STUPID! INO THE MAGNIFICENT! …Hey that has a nice ring to it… Ino! The magnificent!"

"YAY TENTEN! HANABI ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU, AND SHE'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU AS A FUTURE COUSIN-IN-LAW!"

"I LOOK FORWARD TO HAVING YOU AS MY UM… my wife's cousin in law!" Kiba and Naruto stated, clinging onto Hinata's arms, "SHE'S MINE!"

Neji adjusted their position so her head was on his lap, turning the, ahem, veeeeeery deep and passionate kiss, into a somewhat lazy one, but it somehow turned the kiss even deeper and more passionate.

It's weird how things work out that way.

_I think… I love him._

Tenten pulled back and let her head rest on his lap, gazing up at him with a coy smile, "Second kiss of the night… or third… you're a pretty good kisser."

"Not so bad yourself."

Tenten grinned, "So anyway Neji… there's something I wanted to do for a long time… and I have to tell you now…"

"What?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

"NO."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Rule Number Nine: Never ever play strip poker.**_

_**Consequence: You'll lose, you'll have to do an embarrassing dare and then your love will kiss you. …Maybe this one is okay to break after all…**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: I actually should've updated this yesterday, but I had no internet. T-T I'm sorry if the first part was boring, but I was forcing myself to write that. The rest of it was from a small brainspark that… took up 3 pages? LOL, please review :D Expect this and NT100 to be updated and finished before, -I hope- the end of September. **


	10. Rule Number Ten

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I. Had. No. Inspiration. I'm sorry T-T**

**Chapter 10- Rule Number Ten**

_I love him._

Tenten sighed dreamily as she began to doodle 'Hyuuga Tenten' over her notebook.

Yeah, she was in lurveeee!

"Tenten."

"Yeah Neji?"

Neji leaned against the door and eyed her carefully as she stuffed her notebook away hurriedly, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"Thanks," he muttered, glancing away.

"For what?"

"That night. The fangirls."

Tenten flushed deeply as she remembered the, ahem, _very_ passionate kiss they shared.

And damnit her lips were still bruised.

……

Oh come on, it was last night!

Tenten grinned, "It was nothing! After all, it's what best friends do, right?"

Neji cringed at the mention of 'best friends'.

_Best friends… right, that's all we are._

Tenten frowned lightly. _…I don't think that was the right thing to say._

They stayed in silence for a while, until our favorite matchmaking Hyuuga came.

"Hey Tenten-neechan!"

"Hey Hanabi, what's new?"

"Nothing but," Hanabi grinned and eyed Tenten, "You look pretty good in Neji's clothes."

Tenten glanced down and blushed in unison with Neji, as she remembered she was wearing a pair of cotton shorts, and a huge, oversized t-shirt, all borrowed from Neji.

Why? Well…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Tenten frowned, "What?"_

_"We're gonna dump water on you!"_

_"No you--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!" Tenten shrieked as cold water came pouring over her, "WHAT THE HELL!"_

_"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU LOVED HIM!" everyone yelled, except for Neji who was somewhere else._

_"WELL I… I guess I didn't realize it."_

_"GO CONFESS!"_

_"NO."_

_"YES."_

_"Well I need to change first…" Tenten muttered, staring at her soaked pajamas and clothes on her lap._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

And so Neji gave her some clothes to wear.

They smelled pretty nice too…

Tenten smiled, "He's just letting me borrow them."

"But you look good in it!" Hanabi pouted, "Neji, give her those clothes!"

"Why?"

Hanabi sighed and glared at Neji, "Well you do know that when the two of you get married, you might have to give her some clothes the next morning, since you obviously can't bed her with clothes on."

"HANABI."

"I'm only stating the truth!" Hanabi called, sauntering off.

Both teens flushed deeply at what she said, and sat in an awkward silence.

…Hanabi ma girl, you are awesome.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"IT'S THE WEEKENDD!"

"Naruto, it was the weekend starting yesterday."

"IT'S THE WEEKENDD!"

"It's the week start tomorrow."

"IT'S THE—NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ino nudged Tenten, "Go confess!"

"I'm waiting for the right moment!"

"True," Ino said, "NARUTO, GET OUT!"

"Ino that won't help."

"But but…"

Tenten sighed, "Listen, I'll confess when I want to, okay?"

"When do you want to?"

"I don't know."

They sighed in unison and leaned back against the couch, coffee table, wall, and each other.

…

……..

………………..

………………………….

………………...

……..

…

"NEJI!" Hanabi screamed suddenly, jumping out of nowhere, "WHY DID I FIND TENTEN'S BRA IN YOUR ROOM, WHILE ALL OF HER OTHER CLOTHES ARE OUTSIDE, DRYING?"

Dead silence.

"Come to think of it, I can't find her underwear either," Hanabi said, holding the lacy garment an arm's length away.

Dead. Dead. Dead silence.

"…Neji…" Tenten turned to him, "…Are you stealing my…"

"Tenten," he said, staring at her, "You said it yourself, I'm not your fan boy."

"True," she pondered, "WHO PUT IT THERE."

The rest of the crew stared, dumbfounded, "STOP MAKING EXCUSES. TENTEN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN NEJI'S ROOM? STRIPPING FOR HIM?!"

"NO!"

"I SAW NEJI CARRY TENTEN HOME BRIDAL STYLE ONCE!" Hanabi yelled, sidling over to Ino.

The gang looked at the two, "NEJI. HYUUGA NEJI. TENTEN. SOON-TO-BE HYUUGA TENTEN, WHAT THE HELL DO THE TWO OF YOU DO!"

Sakura stood up, "WAIT. Tenten, are you wearing anything beneath your shirt?"

"It got wet, so no I took it off. AND DAMNIT, STOP STARING THERE!" Tenten flushed as Kiba and Naruto's eyes trailed down to her chest area.

"…Don't tell me you're not wearing anything under your shorts…"

Tenten shook her head, "No, I had spares."

They looked at each other again, "OFF TO NEJI'S ROOM TO FIND MORE EVIDENCE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Hanabi, you are awesome," Ino grinned, giving the youngest Hyuuga a high-five.

Hanabi grinned, "I know Ino-neechan. Anything to get them together."

Ino grinned, "Y'know Hanabi, we make a damn good team…"

"Damn straight!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"DRAWERS!"

"CLOSET!"

"BATHROOM!"

"SHOWER!"

"SINK!"

"TOILET!"

"DESK!"

"BED!"

"WINDOWS!"

"NIGHTSTAND!'

"LAMP!"

And so begins the massive rampage through Neji's room, in search for one of Tenten's undergarments.

"…Tenten I swear, I had nothing to do with this."

"I believe you Neji. I really really do."

"Is that sarcasm?"

She glanced at him and smiled, "No. Why not have some fun?"

"…Oh God NO," Neji yelled as his eye twitched once he processed the information.

"OI!" Tenten yelled suddenly, grinning devilishly, "Wanna know where my panties are?"

Everyone stopped and stared, "HE STRIPPED YOU?"

"Who said he did?"

"TENTEN," Neji hissed, blushing madly.

"YOU STRIPPED FOR HIM?"

"Hm…"

"…………….."

Tenten grinned and pulled on her bottom lip seductively, "Who said… I only _stripped_?"

…….

…Crap I think someone gave Tenten some vodka.

"HOLY SHIT TENTEN!" the girls screamed, staring at her, "Did you actually…"

The boys stared, "..Do it?"

Tenten smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, "Maybe…"

Hinata and Sakura charged at Neji, "HYUUGA NEJI, DID YOU GET HER DRUNK, OR DID YOU RAPE HER?"

"I DID NOTHING TO HER."

"RELAX," Tenten screamed, jumping in front of Neji, "I WAS KIDDING, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"…WHERE'S YOUR UNDERWEAR THEN?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

The gang groaned, "Ino tricked us again… or maybe she didn't…" they muttered, giving Neji and Tenten glances as they sneaked out of the room and back downstairs.

Tenten sighed, "Sorry about that Neji, I couldn't resist."

Neji stared at her, "…Is there really nothing under your shirt?"

"NEJI, YOU PERV!"

WHAM.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Ino giggled nervously, "I-it was a j-joke! And to get them to-together!"

Everyone else glared dangerously, "Ino…"

"TENTEN LOVES NEJI," Ino screamed, shielding herself.

They paused, "Really?"

"YES."

"OH MY GOD, YAYYYY!"

"NEJI AND TENTEN! THEY CAN BE TOGETHER!"

"WOOOOOOT!"

"GO TENTEN!"

"GO NEJI!"

"YA---"

"What's with all the cheering?" Tenten asked, descending down the stairs.

"NOTHING," they all said, and scrambled into their positions.

Tenten looked around suspiciously as she sat down on the couch, crossing her creamy legs Indian-style.

…..

"Tenten," Neji sighed as he appeared, a piece of gauze on the left side of his forehead, "You should seriously use a punching bag to take out your anger."

"Oh shut up!"

Neji sighed and sat down next to Sasuke.

Of course, that always leads to…

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said, turning to Neji, "What's the score?"

"Fell in love with best friend, kneed three times, publicly humiliated, bikini shopping, slapping you, out on the roof only in boxers, carried Tenten bridal style home, almost gave her mouth-to-mouth, sent to jail, stuck in cheerleading, Tenten thinks I'm insane, everyone else thinks I'm insane."

"Caught by Tsunade making out with Sakura, acted like a chicken, danced the hokey-pokey, sent to jail, cheerleading, everyone thinks I'm insane, caught with Shikamaru the duck-terminator, kidnapped by fangirls, literally raped by them, slapped you."

Neji smirked, "Twelve against ten. Are you serious about this?"

Sasuke frowned, "Screw you."

Tenten shook her head, "Sasuke, you aren't really that serious about this competition, are you. I mean, these things just happen to—WAAI, LET ME DOWN, UCHIHA!" Tenten screamed as Sasuke picked her up with ease.

"TWELVE AGAINST ELEVEN, I PICKED UP MY RIVAL'S GIRL!"

"UCHIHA, PUT. HER. DOWN."

"TENTEN IS NEJI'S!"

"SASUKE-KUNNN!" Sakura wailed, "DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?"

"TWELVE AGAINST TWELVE, MY GIRLFRIEND THINKS I'M CHEATING ON HER."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura shouted furiously, "YOU YOU… YOU COLD HEARTED, ARROGANT, FRICKEN JERK!" she wailed, stomping out.

…This is bad.

"W-WAIT SAKURA, LET ME EXPLAIN!" Sasuke abruptly dropped Tenten and ran out the door, chasing after the rosette.

Tenten rubbed her rear end and frowned, "Stupid Uchiha," she grumbled as Ino and Hinata helped her up.

"Hey Neji," Kiba said, "Naruto and I got something to say."

"What."

"NEJI AND TENTEN IN A TREE! KAY EYE ES ES EYE EN GEE!" the two chorused, grinning, "FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES NEJI AND TENTEN ON A BED!"

"…That is not how it goes…" Ino said slowly, "But, switch marriage and the bed around, and it's perfect!"

"KIBA!" Neji growled.

"NARUTO!" Tenten snarled, pulling out a belt from under the couch.

"My good man!" Naruto and Kiba said, looking at each other, "SPLIT!"

"INUZUKA!"

"UZUMAKI!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten twirled her pencil, frowning as she stared at the reviews for the final exams.

So usually Tenten would finish them quickly, she was pretty smart after all.

But then again, that stupid perv had to be on her mind.

She spun around in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror, "I am Tenten, one of the best athletes in the school, tough, tomboy, feminist, and in love with Hyuuga Neji. I'm not scared of anything."

She nodded firmly and stood up, reaching towards the phone, and dialed the phone number she had memorized years ago.

"Hello?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

"…You know where the cliff is? Like, by the ocean, and it gives a pretty view of the sunset."

"Yes."

"…Meet me there tonight at six, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

Tenten closed her eyes, and put a hand on her chest, "…I can do this."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Hey Neji."

"Hey."

Tenten smiled as she stood by him by the railing, gazing at the sunset, "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"I guess."

She took out a bundle of clothes, "Here are your clothes."

"…I'm afraid Hanabi has your…"

"It's fine. I didn't like it anyway."

Silence…

Tenten spun around suddenly, facing the other direction, "Ahem…"

"Yes?"

"Neji…" Tenten said slowly, as she turned around, her hands behind her back, unclasping and clasping rapidly, "Well er. You know how when you confessed I said I didn't know how I felt?"

Ouch. Painful memories.

"Yes."

"Well…" Tenten looked up and smiled lightly, "I think… I know how I feel."

"Really."

_We're only best friends._

She stepped closer to him and her eyes softened, "I didn't know how I felt, but it always felt right when we kissed or when you held me. And because of that night with the fangirl massacre… I think… I think…"

_Maybe…_

"I…"

Neji sighed, "Tenten I know you only think of us as best fr—"

"I love you."

"-iends, and… wait you do?"

Tenten's blush increased and nodded, her eyes downcast.

Neji stared at her before he relaxed and smiled gently, embracing her, his chin on her head, "…Thank you."

To anyone else that wouldn't have made sense at all.

But to Tenten, it made sense perfectly.

But we all know with the crew things never quite turn out very peaceful.

"YATTA!"

"GO NEJI!"

"YAY TENTEN!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?!"

"NEJI…"

"AND…"

"TENTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Ten: Never. Let. Hanabi and Ino be in the same house at the same time.**_

_**Consequence: They'll plot something evil, and your love will confess. …Oh, this one is okay to break.**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: THEY CONFESSY 3#33#3#3 Next chapter is the last, and it's an epilogue type of thing… yeah. Review:D And um. Well, this is a humor and romance story, so I can't really leave it with a drama type ending… or, well I did, but… I couldn't resist? And… no, Neji isn't an ass by saying 'thank you' like Sasuke did. He's saying thanks because he's thankful for… like, to have Tenten in his life and for her to be so caring, and he's pretty much thanking her for loving him, because that means a lot to him? And sorry for the crappy rule, I spent 15 minutes thinking LOL**


	11. Rule Number Eleven

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**WAAAAH THIS IS COMING TO AN END T-T But there's an 11 FRL coming out for Hina-channn :D**

**Chapter 11- Rule Number Eleven**

It was all good.

Alll---

"This is Ama, Fate, are you there?"

"Tenten these code names are pathetic."

"Shut up!" Tenten hissed into the walkie-talkie, "Do you see Ramen, Pink, Dog, Sunflower, Pig, Duck-Hater, or Chicken?"

"No. And Tenten, I'm right next to you, so what's the point of the walkie-talkies?"

"It's cool!"

Neji sighed, "I appreciate the trouble you're going through to help me hunt them down but…"

"It's my obligation as your girlfriend!"

Both teens blushed at the mention of the two of them now officially together.

Officially.

Oh. Fish. Ah. Lee!

Officially!

Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and yanked, "I see Pink!"

"Can't you just say Ha--- GAH WHAT THE---"

"HARUNO SAKURA, STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"DAMNIT NO, TENTEN I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"OI, UCHIHA!" Neji suddenly yelled, wrenching his arm out of Tenten's grasp and began to chase after Sasuke.

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA. JUST BECAUSE YOU WON OUR BET, DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN KILL ME."

"YOU MADE ME SIGN UP FOR BALLET AND CHEERLEADING, YOU TOLD MY BEST FRIEND I LOVED HER, YOU STARTED THIS COMPETITION ABOUT SCREWING UP MY LIFE FIRST, AND YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE SPIED ON TENTEN AND ME AND PUT ME THROUGH UTTER HELL WITH THE MATCHMAKING. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!"

"…I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

"SORRY, THAT POSITION IS TAKEN!" Tenten yelled as she caught Sakura.

"…BECAUSE I'M JUST DAMN SPECIAL."

"NOT TRUE."

"HAHAHAHAHA NEJI AND TENTEN AREN'T CHASING AFTER US!" Naruto and Kiba yelled jumping out from behind a bush, "WHATCHA GONNA DOOO? NANANA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

…

"GET THEM!"

"WHAT NO! LET'S SPLIT!"

So, if you stood from just the right angle, you could probably see…

Tenten keeping Sakura in a headlock, while Sakura was grabbing onto Ino's ponytail and Shikamaru's shirt, trying to get rescued.

Neji wrestling Sasuke, glaring at each other and still muttering something about, 'Hyuugas are better than Uchihas!' or vice versa.

And of course, Naruto and Kiba are just running around like idiots, screaming, 'HINATAAAA HIANTAAAA WHERE ART THOUGH HINATA!'

Hinata?

Standing behind a lamp post to avoid getting killed.

Smart Hina-chan.

XxOoOoOoOxX 

Naruto frowned and slapped his right cheek as his left one began to sting.

Why? Well…

"If my left cheek stings, my right one won't! And if my right one does, my left one won't!"

So Naruto goes home, slapping each cheek alternatively.

Slap.

Walk.

Slap.

Walk.

Slap.

Walk.

Slap.

Open door.

Slap.

"Hey, 'sup?"

Slap.

"Nothing, where's the ramen?"

Slap.

"Out."

Slap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Slap.

"If you do good on the final exams, I'll treat you ten times."

Sla---

"WHAT, FINALS? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THE HORRORS! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"Nejiiii!" Tenten whined, bouncing on his bed, "I don't wanna study!"

"Do you want to repeat highschool?"

"NO."

"Then study."

"But but…"

Tenten frowned and pushed the study materials off her lap and onto his bed. She stood up and draped her arms around his shoulders, grinning as she watched his face heat up, her chin resting on the crook of his neck, "Neji-channn, studying alone is boring!"

"I'm here in the room with you."

"But… Oh screw you and your logic."

Tenten sighed and gently began to tug on his chair, stopping when he was a fair distance away from the desk. She nimbly spun around and let herself fall onto his lap, smiling prettily, "Hey Neji…"

"Hm?" he muttered, stroking her hair.

"…I still really really want to braid your hair."

…

"NO."

"Why nottt?"

"I don't want to have my hair braided."

"For a kiss?"

"No."

"Two?"

"No."  
"A make-out session?"

"…….No."

"…Neji, I don't believe in sex before marriage, okay."

"…Did I say anything about that?"

"HOLY SHIT NEJI, YOU WANT SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE?! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Hanabi wailed, running away, "NEJI IS A BAD ROLE MODEL!"

…

"…Well have fun getting yourself out of this one Neji."

"Thanks."

Tenten glanced at the doorway, "…It's kind of my fault isn't it…"

But Neji was somewhere in his own emo little world, thinking 'oh I'm screwed this time'.

"I'm sorry…"

…

"…Neji?"

…

Tenten frowned and poked his cheek, puffing her own in annoyance, "Neji!" she repeated, poking harder, "HYUUGA NE—"

"Tenten, my face is going to be sore."

She grinned happily and straightened up, her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in, "I know, but I wanted your attention. Anyway, am I forgiven?"

"Maybe."

Tenten puffed out her cheeks again, "Aw…"

He grinned in his own arrogant way and kissed her not so gently. His right hand placed itself on the back of her neck, while his left snaked around her waist, molding their bodies together, deepening the kiss. Tenten clutched onto his shirt and moaned involuntarily as she pressed herself again him. Neji gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for a response. Once Tenten opened her mouth, granting him access, she jumped lightly as her tongue was dragged into a battle for dominance.

"HYUUGA NEJI. I DO NOT BELIEVE IN--- HOLY SH—" Hiashi covered his eyes and walked away, leaving Hanabi.

"NEJI! IF YOU'RE GONNA BED HER, AT LEAST ONE, DO IT ON A BED, TWO, MAKE SURE THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ON THE BED, THREE CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, AND DAMNIT, DON'T LET MINORS SEE! YOU ARE SOOOOOO BUSTEEEED! BUSTEDDDD, WHAT NOWW--- WAITWAIT, HINATA-NEECHAN, LET ME GOOOO!"

"SHUT UP HANABI, LET THEM BE!"

"OOOOOOH, HINATA-NEECHAN SUPPORTS—"

"HANABI, SHUT IT BEFORE I USE YOU AS MY NEXT TARGET PRACTICE, AND YOU KNOW I'M BAD."

XxOoOoOoOxX Neji and Tenten (They're a year higher than everyone else) 

"You will have the entire day to take this test," Kurenai said, walking around inspecting everyone, "I suggest you study for it. If you fail, you get to repeat this year over."

Tenten and Neji glanced over at each other, smirking and grinning.

This year wasn't so bad actually.

"Of course," Kurenai continued, glancing at Neji and Tenten, "That means, Neji, Tenten, if you two fail, I'll have the two of you demonstrate how to do mouth-to-mouth. Again."

Damn.

"…Hai, Kurenai-sensei…"

"As one of the most advanced classes," she looked around, "I expect you all to do supremely well on this. Supremely."

A kid raised his hand, "What's supremely?"

"An A minus or higher."

The class groaned except for Neji and a couple of other geniuses.

"And if you groan I'll flunk you even if you get an A."

And the class shut up.

XxOoOoOoOxX Everyone else 

"So yeah, you get the whole day to take this test. Who gives a damn if you pass or not," Kakashi shrugged, glancing around the room, "Whoa, I didn't know there were so many people…"

"Ass, you were reading your perverted book all the time!"

"Ten points off automatically for you."

"WHAT, NO!"

"Twenty. Don't make me flunk you."

"…"

"Good."

"THE HORRORS!!" Naruto screamed, bursting into the classroom, still in his pajamas and his hair messed up, "THE DAMN HORRORS OF THE DAMN FINALS! EVERYONE SCREAMMMMMMMM!"

Insert loads of screaming here.

Kakashi sighed as he produced from his desk the ever-so-famous-little-orange book, tuning out his screaming class.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"CLASS B-4!"

"WHAT DO WE HATE?"

"FINALS!"

"Naruto can be such a kid…" Sakura muttered, covering her ears with the rest of the group, "Neji and Tenten are two lucky asses."

Hinata smiled, "Not very. Kurenai-sensei expects the class they're in, A-1 to all get A minuses or higher on the finals."

"Makes sense, they're the advanced class…" Sasuke growled.

Ino sighed, "I bet—"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY DAILY NAP!"

"..Shit, Shikamaru yelled."

"THE WORLDS ENDING!"

"AND THE FINALS ARE COMING!"

The class paused and groaned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**DAY OF THE EXAMS…**

Neji and Tenten 

"Pythagorean Theorem."

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

"Quadratic."

"X equals opposite B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC, all over two A." (A/N LOL, THAT SONG DID HELP ME REMEMBER THE QUADRATIC.)

"Vertex."

"Opposite B over two A," Tenten replied, blinking.

Neji smirked, "You're ready."

"You didn't study at all."

"I don't have to. I'm a natural genius."

"Arrogant ass!"

"Feisty tomboy."

Tenten groaned, "What if I fail?"

"I'll help you study for the retakes."

Tenten pouted, "Teddy-chan needs a good luck kiss!"

………….

"……….What?"

"Oh come on Neji!"

Neji's lips twitched as he leaned forward slightly.

Oh right. Tenten was sitting in her normal desk, and Neji had moved to the desk in front of hers, and he was turned around, his back facing the front of the room.

He pressed his lips against hers gently and the couple stayed like that for a while.

…

……

…………

And it turned into a feisty makeout session.

The rest of the class stopped and grinned, "GO NEJI!"

"TENTEN, YOU LUCKY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NEJI MA MAN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YA! REMEMBER TO USE A CONDOM!"

"TENTENNNNNNNNNN, IS HE A GOOD KISSER?"

"HEY NEJI, KAKASHI'LL BE GLAD TO LEND YOU SOME OF HIS ICHA ICHA BOOKS!"

"CLASS STARTED, NEJI, TENTEN, STOP MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW," Kurenai sighed, "WE'RE TAKING THE FI—Oh for the love of… SOMEONE PRY THOSE TWO APART!"

Hinata 

Hinata closed her eyes and blocked out the freaking out around her.

Calm…

Zen…

Peace.

She smiled in her normal shy and serene way and opened her eyes, to see a bunch of numbers and variables.

"…………." Hinata bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"All right class," Kakashi muttered, "Finals are starting."

Inhale…

Exhale…

Imagine a peaceful setting…

You studied Hina-chan. You'll be okay!

Inhale…

Exhale…

Hinata gave a firm nod and opened her eyes, and began to work with an unnatural confidence.

…Finals aren't all that bad, really…

Sakura and Sasuke 

The two were officially bored.

"Pst, Sasuke-kun, this is boring."

"I know."

Sakura sighed as she flipped the test booklet, "Can't they give us a harder one?"

"Half the class would fail. Not all of them are as brilliant as us."

Sakura smiled, "I bet I'm faster than you."

"Bet you're not," he replied, smirking.

…

Stare.

Begin to work furiously.

Ino 

"Ino you pig!" Ino silently hissed, slapping her head, "How could you not study! I blame Hanabi! Damn juicy gossip…"

Ino opened her eyes and groaned loudly, earning a loud of shushes, "Damnit! Screw mathematics. I'll do language first!"

Flip flip flip.

"What the hell is a pronoun again?!"

Shikamaru 

Shikamaru yawned as he finished the language section, closing the booklet.

Ah yes. First to finish a section. Great job Shika. Great job.

"I'll just take a quick nap…" he muttered as he laid his head down and closed his eyes, beginning to snooze off, "I have all day after all…"

Quack.

"DAMN DUCKS!"

Kiba 

"Okay! One, two, three… five, six, seven! Three plus four is seven!" Kiba grinned, filling in a bubble, "Ha, I'm smarter than ramen-addict!" (A/N I have nothing against Kiba, it's for the… sake of humor that he's like Naruto?)

Kiba nodded as he continued to work through the problems. Easy peasy! Ve—

What? 'X+Y7, Y4'?

NO, NOT VARIABLES!

Kiba frowned.

This called for the awesome power of…

SUBTRACTION!

"Okay, seven fingers… take away four… wait, I don't want to lose fingers! NO!"

Naruto 

Naruto was officially in hell.

He pulled at blonde locks, chin on the desk, staring at the paper, sweating buckets.

Oh.

God.

No.

No.

NO, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE EXAMS!

"Kakashi-sensei, I gotta pee!"

"You used that."

"I feel like throwing up!"

"You tried that."

"I don't have a pencil!"

"You're chewing on yours right now."

"I'm hungry!"

"Deal with it."

Naruto wailed and slammed his head against the desk.

Oh God, this was not a good day.

"I WILL PASS HIGHSCHOOL!"

"Good luck with that."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not very supportive!"

His reply was a perverted giggle.

"PERVERT."

AFTER EXAMS, RESULTS 

"I can't open it."

"Neither can I!"

"Sasuke-kun, open yours!"

"I bet I scored higher than you!"

"Hey guys," Tenten greeted, dropping her bag near the pile as she came into the room, holding a white envelope with Neji following her, "So how'd you do?"

"…We're too scoared to open it!"

Tenten turned to Neji, "Nejii! You're the smartest person here, open yours!"

"Losers," he muttered, taking out his letter.

…

………

.…………..

(A/N I'm basing this like the SATs, 'kay? 800 is full for Math and Language, 12 for writing, total would be 1600.)

Neji smirked, "769 in math, 750 in language, a 12 in writing. Total… 1519."

"…Shit he's smart."

"I'll go next!" Tenten said happily, pulling out her letter, skimming it over.

"…So?"

"Tenten don't feel bad if you didn't do as well as me. Both of us know I'm smarter."

"…734 in math, 719 in language, 10 in writing for… 1453. Not too bad."

"Whoa… that gives me confidence!" Ino grinned, ripping her envelope open, "…620 in math, 640 in language, 7 in writing, 1260."

Hinata quietly opened hers and a delighted smile spread across her pretty features, "723 math, 730 language, 9 writing, total of 1453."

"Congratulations Hina-channn!" Tenten said happily, "You got the same score as me!"

Hinata smiled as everyone congratulated her, "A-arigatou."

"Sasuke-kun, I did better!"

"I did."

Tear.

Rip.

Sasuke glanced up, "1422."

"…1423, WHAT NOW!"

"WHAT, NO WAY!"

"YES WAY, BURN SASUKE-KUN, BURN."

While Sasuke sulked and Sakura gloated, Shikamaru ripped his open, "Fourteen sixty five."

Kiba and Naruto.

"I got 1176!" Kiba grinned.

Naruto paled, "I-I…"

"What?"

"…I GOT 0511!"

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO I FAIL—"

"DOBE, THE LETTER IS UPSIDE DOWN. YOU GOT 1150."

"I PASSED?"

"YES."

"I PASSEDDDDDDDDDDD! ICHIRAKU'S, MY TREAT!"

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"Hello, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…Meet me by the beach tonight, 'kay?"

"…Tenten I refuse to go swimming."

"You won't! Just meet me there."

"Okay."

Click.

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"Hey Neji!" Tenten smiled softly as her boyfriend came into view.

"Hey. So, why did you call me here?"

Tenten shrugged as he sat down behind her, holding her between his legs, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"That's a good enough reason for me."

The two stayed in silence for a while, watching the waves crash and retreat, a warm orange glow from the sunset.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten murmered, leaning back against his chest.

"Hm?"

"…What's rule number 11?"

Neji smirked, "Never fall in love."

"Are you going to abide by it?"

He paused for a moment, as if considering. "…Nah. I rather like breaking this one."

Tenten giggled and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm glad you broke the rules, actually."

Neji smirked again and kissed the tip of her nose as she leaned backwards, "I am too. Not all rules are worth obeying…"

"Unless Kurenai-sensei applies them!"

"Kurenai-sensei never said anything about the eleven fundamental rules of life."

"Yeah, but remember what she said when you stabbed the frog?"

"…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_**Fundamental Rule Number Eleven: Never fall in love.**_

_**Consequence: …Maybe this one is worth breaking…**_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: Oh. Em. Gee, I finished a story:D I'll have a Hinata-style 11FRL out soon, or maybe not so soon… Anyway, I had loads of fun with this LOL. I'm not really good at writing kissing/make-out scenes so… forgive me for that? Anyway, a review is always nice :D I'll see you guys around, hopefully at 11FRL Hina-style, and thank you for sticking with me throughout this story! Till next time!**


End file.
